It Doesn't Hurt To Love
by Sincerly Juicy
Summary: To Dr. Allison Cameron and Dr. Gregory love means two very different things. Nobody has faith for their relationship. Nobody thinks it can last. Nobody thinks its right. House and Cameron are brillant doctors, who prove the world wrong.Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter One- Two Lonely Souls**

It was a dark and rainy Friday night at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Allison Cameron sat at her table, working away at some needed to get done paperwork in her office. Everyone went home., leaving Cameron alone."Thump!" She looked up. Well not everybody. She glanced down at her papers and sighed, but quickly went back to work. "Thump!" It became more repetitive now, in a rhythm. She thought to herself not to let it get to her head. "Thump, Thump, Thump!" Five minutes went by, the thumping still echoing off the walls, into her ears. She put down her pen, and walked out of her office into the hallway. She squinted down the hall and saw nurses pushing grey carts, armed with every cleaning product imaginable down the hall. Couldn't be them. "Thump!" She turned to the left a saw the source of the sound. An office. Not just an office, an office which had "Dr. Gregory House" etched on the doorway. She put her hand on the doorknob. She slowly opened it.

House threw the baseball, against the wall. he was laying on the ground, his head rested against his desk. I-pod Headphones, blasting music at full volume, lay in his ears. He turned his head slightly, out the window. His saw the reflection of his office. Everything in its messy place. The only thing abnormal was the pretty, brunette doctor standing in the doorway. He rolled his eyes as he pressed pause on his I-Pod and gave a quick glance at the peeping tom.

"Doctor Cameron, do you have any common decency? Intruding during my personal alone time, what a shame." he snapped

"The baseball... I was.."

House quickly hurled the baseball in her direction, not giving her the chance to finish. She moved to the left, letting the baseball hit the window. The blinds moved in every direction, making a rattling sound.

"House! Are you trying to kill me you asshole!" she screamed

House, completely off the ground now, with the help of his handy dandy cane. "Kill you? No. Scare you the hell out of my office? Yes. Why are you here?"

"That thumping was driving me mad."

"Humping? Now, Allison, I know you want to get in my pants, but this isn't the place for your dirty mind to be at work" He smiled, his quirky smile.

"You manipulate everything I say, now don't you."

"Whatever you say, can and will be used against you."

She couldn't help but show a quick smile.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Cameron?"

"Paperwork... I have to get it.."

"Same here" he said cutting her off.

"No, your playing catch with yourself."

He glanced at the pile of paper on his desk. Picking it up with one hand, grabbing his cane with the other.

"Come on, grab your pile of useless crap also."

She raised her eyebrows. Then briskly walked to her office.

House, with limp an all, headed to Dr. Cuddy's office. Cameron caught up just as he used his keys to open Cuddy's door. He slipped inside. With a grin on his face.

"You done with your work?"

"Uh, yes, pretty much, I'll give them to administration, though"

"Who does administration give them to?"

"Cuddy'

"Now see Cameron, this is just so much quicker" He whirled his papers on her desk, using every attempt he had to make a mess. Cameron placed her pile neatly in the basket at the corner of Cuddy's now ruined desk.

"She will be pretty..."

"Pissed, I know. But I don't have to deal with her until Monday!" He smiled at Allison, as he made his way to the door, into the hallway, and making his way to get his jacket. Cameron disappeared into her own office, grabbing her things. They met up again in the elevator. House pushed the button to the ground floor.

"What are you doing tonight?" she said, like a nervous school girl.

"TV. Dinner. Bed." he said rather quickly.

"You must be some fun at parties. I am hungry also, come get something to eat with me"

"I have a TV dinner awaiting for me at home."

"Don't worry, no commitments, it will be, uh, our second non-date"

The elevator stopped. They walked out of the lobby, into the parking lot.

"Your car or mine?" House said.


	2. Chapter 2

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter Two-Heaven Turns Too Dark**

The rain trickled down the side of the car. Cameron rested her head against the leather seat and closed her eye lids. The car swerved to the right. Her eyes shot open. She was in the parking lot of Wendy's.

"Gregory House, I am not eating at a fast food restaurant" she exclaimed.

His eyes, shot down. "This isn't a date, sonothing special, right? Besides, this is probably the only thing open. We'd have to go on the expressway."

"Just because this isn't a date, doesn't mean we can't eat some decent food. The expressway it is."

"Yes, princess" he moaned as he turned onto the service road, then on the expressway. They drove in complete silence for a goodthirty minutes. They spotted a diner.

"This looks like a trucker stop." she said as he parked the car.

"I'm starving! Besides, I couldn't pass for a trucker?" He watched as the 12:06 on the clock vanished as he shut off the car. Taking one of his umbrellas out of the backseat, Allison Cameron stepped out of the car, opening the umbrella, to protect her hair.

When they entered the diner, all heads at the counter turned.Big scary men, who porbaly haven't showered in days, just stared.Looks were shot at House. The looks were then redirected at Cameron's ass as she walked by. Some men even whistled. Her face turned bright red. House took her by the arm, leading her rather swiftly to her seat. They eagerly took a seat at a booth in the back.

"Don't you just hate that?" House asked.

"Hate what?" she said quietly.

"That, they all were obviously staring at my ass. I know I am irresistible to the ladies, but men.. yuk." he said rather loudly. Once again, heads turned.

Cameron broke down in laughter. Almost hysterically. She liked that about him, he made her laugh. They talked briefly about a case they had today: A 15 year old boy, who apparently collapsed at school. He was a star of the wrestling team and in the light weight division. This was the reason House thought it would be a brilliant idea to check for non-prescribed medications. The tests came back an he was right. The boy over dosed from diet pills he took before school. Another mystery solved.After talking for about 15 minutes, the waitress came. She was a heavy set woman, wearing a pink uniform, bags under her eyes, and hair which needed more then a good brushing.

"Took you long enough.." House complained.

Cameron gave him a look. "Ill take the soup and salad special..with a diet coke.. what about you Greg?

"The Turkey club, with French Fries" he mumbled

"For a drink sir?" the waitress asked

"A shot of Vodka!" his eyes lit up.

Cameron laughed once again. "He'll just have a glass of water, thank you."

Rolling her eyes, the waitress picked up the menus and left. Their food came sooner then expected. It wasn't the best meal they ever had, but they were starving. Cameron picked at her salad as House ate his sandwich. Cameron didn't dare to taste her discolored soup, so she ate his fries.

"How do you like Princeton?" House asked, still chewing the last morsel of his sandwich.

"Its very.. nice, its been a year you know, I am used to it." she said

"Has it been that long? Time flies when your having fun huh?" he said, rather sarcasticly. He looked down "Hey, you ate all my fries, you devoured them, you beast!"

Ignoring the last comment she said "I like my colleagues, a lot. Foreman and Chase are like brothers to me"

"Foreman and Chase? They have buttons, which I like to push. Its kind of like they are animals in a cage, and I am the kid poking them with a stick."

"What about Dr. Cuddy?"

"Lisa? She is a bossy littlebitch isn't she? She thinks she has me on a tight leash. But she is way wrong, because I don't roll over that easily. I would much rather bite her hand off." he said, letting out a little "Ruff,Ruff"

For the countless time tonight, Cameron laughed. "Maybe if you didn't aggravate her, she would be nicer"

"Nah, I insult her, she insults me, its a mutual agreement"

"The only one you like is Wilson, right?"

"Who said I liked him? I hate that stupid bastard." House let out a smile.

Rolling her eyes "Sure, he is your only friend and you hate him. What about me?

"What about you? You got a nice ass, your fun to look at. Its like your a nice piece of art in the lobby"

"You don't have limits do you,Greg? People dismiss me. Because I'm a woman, because I'm pretty, because I'm not aggressive. _(#114)_ You can be honest with me. Everything shouldn't be a joke to you."

"I thought you like my jokes" He sighed "On that note, I'll pay the bill" He got up, leaving Cameron in awe. She wanted an answer, but she didn't get it. All she wanted was for him to feel the same way as she did. She wanted him to know, that she wasn't trying to fix him, because she liked him justthe wayhe is, as hard as that is to believe.

They both got back to the black Lexus. He turned it on, and watched as the dashboard lit up.

"1:17 am? Oh, my, way past my bed time. Gotta get you home little girl" He said patting her knee. She shuddered as soon as she felt his touch. He retreated his hand quickly, and began to drive.

"I am a responsible adult, I am not a teenager anymore, I don't have to go home right away, its Friday Night."

"Saturday Mourning actually. You may not be a teenager, but I am practically a Senior Citizen"

"You are not even close. Whya re you so hard on yourself?Come on I'll show you a fun time."

"How? Lets see your a thirty-something year old girl... so shopping? Aww, no shopping, please no."

"No, take the exit right here, I am sure we'll find something fun to do this early over there. Besides, no stores are open" She laughed.

"I know" he said as he turned off the expressway "but knowing you, you might have some girly radar that beeps wildly when ever Abercrombie is close"

"You don't know me." she sighed

"I know you more then you will ever know" He laughed "Your a brilliant doctor, who likes your boss."

"My boss is a sarcastic, pill popping, miserable man who doesn't see how much he has going for him."

"And what does your boss have going for him?" he managed to look at her. They became trapped in a deep gaze, which ended due to the fact House had to drive.

"A lot"

Then Silence. She turns up the radio. The lyrics to _"Listen to Your Heart" by DHT_ filled the air.

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea."_

_"You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."-_That linerepeated inCameron's head.It reminded her of House.They both looked at eachother, at that exact moment. Once again their eyes met. He looked away once again. The image of hisbeautiful blue eyes, like that lyric, replayed in her head. The rest of the song seemed to fade...

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind."_


	3. Chapter 3

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter 3- Late NightDesire**

The world seemed to pass them by as they drove through the small new Jersey Town. Spotting a Baskin Robins/Dunkin Doughnuts, Dr. Gregory House eagerly pulled over.

"Up for ice cream?" he asked.

"Of course, wow I didn't know they were opened late" Allison said

"Well I guess they are" House said as he looked up. The sky began to clear. Clouds separating, letting the magnificent night sky leak through.

"I am not really that hungry, after that diner. We can split a shake, though" she laughed

They ordered a double chocolate shake, large, with two straws. They took a seat by the window.

"Ugggg I feel like we are in High School, sharing a shake like this" he complained.

"Gregory House, will you go to Junior Prom with me?" she asked, laughing.

"Nope. Sorry. I am already going with Dr.Cuddy." he announced. They both laughed at that thought. "But I'll ditch Cuddy, and sneak out with you though"

"Alright.. its a date" she laughed. The two doctors both took a sip, they're faces we close. He bit his lip, pulling back. She closed her eyes. 'That was close' they both thought.

"I think it is time to go, lets walk around a bit." Throwing out the half finished shake, they made their way to the door. They walked down main street, the only people in sight. The street lights were dim. The ground was wet. The stars were bright. A little to romantic for House.

"Lets take a stroll through that park over there" he said extending his elbow. She nodded, and notched on to him.

"I would start to skip right now, if it wasn't for my bum leg" he laughed as they walked.

"Thats alright, I wouldn't want us to embarrass ourselves." Cameron said as she spotted a playground.

"Oh, come on, I wanna play" she pulled him to the entrance.Thenshe climbed up a ladder, high heels and all.

"Come on, join me" she yelled as she began to venture across the monkey bars.

"Uh, and how do you expect me to do that. I'll just sit on the slide." he said brushing off the slide.

"Fine, be that way. Your too old anyways." she said giving him a look.

"You must have had no childhood." he laughed. Cameron ran up the ramp, like a three year old. She came to the mouth of the slide.

"Heads up, I am coming down" she said. She flew down the slide, knocking him to the ground. She landed on top of him.

"Hey, I am crippled you know" he laughed. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"I am sorry" she pushed down into him

"Make it up to me then" just as the words escaped his mouth, she _kissed_ him, pulling his lips a part. In return he kissed her back, gripping her hands. They kissed for awhile, very _passionate_. it was surreal for them both. Cameron took a deep breath, and rolled of of him, on the ground, laying in the wood chips. Both of their breathing became heavy. he let go of her hands.

"This is awkward" he gulped

"Tell me about it" she whispered "It felt good"

"Yes I know it did, it doesn't make it right" he said, dusting the wood chips off her back. They both smiled and got trapped in another gaze. He really wanted to kiss her again. She really wanted to kiss him again.But they both, reorganized themselves, coming to their senses. They were at a child's playground for God's sake.

"We should, uh, go, its really late" she said, redirecting her eyes to her watch. They walked back to his car in silence.

In his car, she drifted off in a deep sleep. 'Should I drop her off at her place? Should I invite her to mine?' thoughts kept playing in his head. What he should do, and what he shouldn't. Arriving back in Princeton, he tapped her shoulder.

"Allison, wake up" he said, shaking her slightly

She woke up and rolled over a bit, trying to fall back asleep in her seat.

"Dr. Allison Cameron, would you like me to drop you off at you place?" he yelled

"Ermm.. yes please.. don't be so loud" she mumbled. He drove in the other direction arriving in front of her house.

"Ta Da!" he said as he helped her out of the car. She leaned on him as he wobbled her to her front door.Allison searched her bag for her keys.

"Fuck" shequietly yelled "I left my house key in my car!"

"You leave your house key in your car?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yea, I have always been afraid of leavingthem atthe hospital. Stupid I know."

"I don't understand you some times. Well you can stay at my place tonight. I hope this isn't a stunt to _'get with'_ me tonight, because I am tired" he laughed

"No Greg, and thanks" she couldn't help but blush. Theymade their wayback to the car. She was really tired, but didn't fall asleep in the car again. They arrived at his apartment building, riding the elevator up. She leaned on him. He wished that he could just pick her up, in his arms, and carry her into his apartment. He knew that wasn't possible. _She deserved better then him_ he thought. The elevator arrived at the 7th floor.

"Now see, I keep my keys in my pocket, this way,they are always with me" he said as he unlocked the door. Cameron was surprised. His house, was cleaner then hers. Very masculine, yes, but big.

"I like your place" she yawned loudly.

"Lets get you to bed little girl." He led herdown the hallway and into a guest bedroom. Blank blue walls. Boring blue and white sheets. She didn't care. She collapsed in the bed. She lifted herself up and out reached her arms.

"Thanks a million Greg"

He made a childish face, moving away. She laughed and managed to give him a _hug_. He turned off the lights and tucked her in. He looked at her face, so peaceful, so pretty. He _kissed her forehead_. Her heart stopped and her eyes opened. Once again she was in awe. She felt a tingle inside her body. **She desired him**.

"Thanks you" she whispered.

He nodded, leaving the room. He realized, this was the start of something he couldn't explain. Now, **he desired her**.


	4. Chapter 4

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter 4- I am just Hurting Myself**

_authors note: thanks for all the reviews! please enjoy this chapter, I made it longer then the rest. for all you house/cameron supporters, some parts may not be enjoyable for you. I had to include them, to make the story intresting and not so mushy. enjoy!_

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron is not the type that wakes up in someone else's room quite often. It took her about a minute, to realize she was at her Boss's place in his guest bedroom. The smell of burnt eggs and bacon tipped her off. She rolled out of bed. Cameron cringed atsight of her outfit: navy blue business pants, a matching jacket, and a pair of black stilettos. The thing that disgusted her was that she smelled after wearing the same pair clothes all of yesterday and most of today.On that note,she crept into Greg's room and opened the drawers. Rummaging through his things, she realized he had no fashion sense what so ever. But she was desperate. Soon her search was over, she found grey Reebok sweat pants (which couldn't possibly fit him anymore they were so small) and a white t-shirt which read 'Carney's Irish Pub'. She quickly retreated back to the guest room and changed. Throwing her work clothes into her bag, she walked out the door into the kitchen where a plate of burnt breakfast was waiting for her.

"I thought you weren't planning on waking up today. It's 1:00 you know." helooked at her."Hey, those are my clothes you stealer! First my fries, then this!"

She looked at her watch. "Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wear the same clothes two days in a row, so I stole yours."

"They look greatwith those heels, why didn't I think of that?" he said "I'll drive you back to the hospital soon to get your keys"

She picked at the burnt food. "You a real cook"

"Thanks" he looked at the plate he made himself, and threw it in the trash. "I am not letting you take my clothes with you.."

"So what am I supposed to do? Walk around in my bra and panties?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." he laughed

"Lets go shopping. I know you don't want to but... I have to. I just got paid yesterday, andso did you. it would be a shame for my hard earned money not to be spent. The mall is calling me" she said as she pushed her plate away.

"I liked the walking around in your underwear idea better"

"Well I don't . You have any sneakers I can wear, just until I buy another outfit?"

"In my closet"

* * *

They drove to the nearest mall, which was packed with college kids. It was a nice sunny day, people should of been at the beach. They entered 'Macy's' because Cameron had her eyes on a new pair of 'Juicy Couture' sweats for awhile.While theybrowsed the store, Cameron picked out everything she liked. House's eyes popped out of his head at the price on the tags.

"You get paid more then me? You must? You can afford this crap? I am your boss.. this is impossible. Have you been robbing banks? Cuddy must give you little tips huh?" He asked.

"No I don't, Greg. You should know. I am not buying all of this, I gotta try stuff on. Here hold this" She plopped her pile of clothes over his free hand. He was now her personal coat hanger. He moaned. They had been shopping for about an hour. This was hell for him. She walked into the dressing room with a pair of lavendersweats.

"I am having a _miserable_ time"he shouted to her.

"Good, I'm glad.. Now how is this?" After a quick change she walked out of the dressing room and modeledthem forGreg.

"Great. Take it. Lets go." he moaned. Rolling her eyes, she went back to the dressing room. She tried the velvet sweats in red, blue,green and even bubble gum pink but she liked the lavender ones the best.

"OK. I am taking the purple ones. Oh, look at these jeans." she made her way to the sales rack. "Look they're hundred dollars off.I'll be right back"

House groaned again. The jeans were originally $250 but cut to $150, she just had to get them. Expensive yes, because they were designer, but a sale like that, was a once in a life time.

When she came out of the dressing room his jaw dropped. They were tight, but with her body, they looked perfect. Cameron spun around a few times.

"They aren't to tight are they?"

"Your ass looks fantastic." his eyes lit up. Taking both hands she covered her butt and stomped back into the dressing room. No way was he going to get away staring at her like that. After changing back to his sweat pants and shirt, she found a nice black polo shirt with a pink pony to go along with her jeans. She insisted they took a trip to the Men's section soHouse could get something out of it.

"Believe me, I got everything I needed out of this trip" he laughed.

She picked him out a nice Ralph Lauren button down long sleeved shirt. Light green, because he had almost every other color. They both paid. Her bill coming out to over $300. His came to as little as $45. Most girls would expect that their _male counterpart_ would pay some of her own bill, or at least offer to. Knowing Gregory House, that thought didn't cross her mind. Before they left 'Macy's' she made sure to change into a new outfit. She had no choice but to where the jeans and polo shirt, because the sweats wouldn't go with her heels (which were in he bag the whole time). As they walked through the mall, window shopping, in typical male style, he kept trying to walk behind her. Now she lightened up, so all she did was laugh and push him playfully forward. They visited the food court and shared a small pie of pizza. It was 5:00 PM and they decided to catch a movie.

"After forcing my to go on that interesting shopping voyage with you, at least let me pick the movie." he said, tapping his cane in boredom.

"Alright."

"One _senior citizen_ and one c_hild_ for the 'War of the Worlds' please" he said. Cameron hit his arm. The teenaged, pimple covered, ticket collector rolled his eyes.

"Two adults for the War of the Worlds it is." he handed them the ticket. They got two small Cokes and one large bucket of popcorn. Inside, the two doctors took a seat in the back. House had a ball, even before the movie started. He was throwing popcorn at a group of 'tween' boys in the front row. Every time, the boys looked back, cursed, and looked around trying to find who was doing it. They never expected the guy with the cane.He started to laugh.

"Greg, act your age not your shoe size. Your going to get us kicked out of here." she scolded him like she was his mother.

"For you information, I have a size twelve. I am acting more mature then a twelve year old, right?"

"Wow a twelve is big"

"A big shoe size means big feet. You know what Big feet means? It means I have..."

"Greg, for the sake of what little sanity I have left. Don't finish that sentence." she laughed.

"Allison! Big feet means I have big socks! Big socks! What did you think I was going to say? Huh? You got a dirty mind little girl"

"The movie is starting.By the way, I am scared of scary movies. Is this scary?"

"Just about Aliens taking over the world. All humanity ends. Nothing scary." he looked at her. She sunk into her seat. The whole movie consisted of her grabbing onto his arm and closing her eyes. He on the other hand, started laughing during the bad parts. She flinched and and threw her arms around him when something disturbing happened, he replied with a sarcastic comment.

"Thanks for comforting me the whole movie House. Your crude comments really helped. Can you take anything seriously?" she said in the same sarcastic tone as he always used as they exited the theater.

"Hey, the whole movie was serious. It needed some comedy."

"You picked, it not me"

They entered his car. She got used to the silence of their car rides. She had something on her mind. Something, she needed to talk over with him. Cameron knew she had to interrupt the silence.

"Greg, we need to talk."

"About what? Aliens? Don't worry, they're not going to abduct you.Tell you what, I'll make sure of it personally myself. I'll make you a little tin foil hat. They can't read your mind that way."

"No Greg. About last night"

"Yes. We should talk about it. That diner food was awful! Lets file a complaint"

"Can you take anything seriously! Can you listen for one minute of your life! Not everything is a joke, Greg! _We kissed_ last night! We kissed! Not just a meaningless peck either. Knowing you, _you want to forget about it_. Well, I can't forget. _I felt something_." Cameron was screaming now. She suddenly stopped, realizing she was babbling. Greg focused on the road. He was going to suggest that they talk about it later, but she obviously in in some kind of mood.

"Cameron, I could say, I didn't feel anything. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing." he said, managing to look at her and still drive "But _I would be lying_. I am not really, OK with a relationship now."

"Greg, don't tell me _you are afraid of getting hurt_! Not every girl is like Stacy, I am not like Stacy. **It doesn't hurt to love**."

"And not every guy is like Brian or whatever his name is!" his tone matched hers. "Speaking of him, you were with him out of pity, because he was dying right? How do I know you aren't with me out of pity. Look at me. I am one sad case of a man."

Her eyes filled with tears now. "I didn't marry him out of pity! I liked him. He was my best friend. It was his last request... but I never... how dare you bring him into this! You are not a sad case of a man. Greg, you are pretty much a _genius, attractive, and are one of the best doctors_ specializing in nephology and diagnostics in the nation. You are extremely talented. You make me laugh and there is never a dull moment around you. I _admire you Greg_." He was ashamed now. She was sincere. This wasn't just a little crush. He jumped to conclusions. Some how, he had to tell her, that he wanted her to stay. Not only that, but to _be with him_.

"Drop me off at the hospital, so I can get my car. Its dark and its best I should go home. It was a nice weekend. Best I had in a long time, I have to admit. Its best to end it this way, _before it gets worse_. Before _anyone gets _**hurt**." she was still crying but trying to be strong. Not saying a word, they took a detour to the hospital. In the parking lot, she grabbed her bags and said good bye to him. House hit his head against the steering wheel. He watched her walk to her car.Then popped a pill of Vicodin. It started to rain now. He couldn't let her leave. House opened the door, and grabbed his cane and made his way over to hersilver car. Taking another look at the man standing by her door, made her heart sink. Unwillingly she lowered the window.

"You can't leave now."

"Greg, now why can't I?" her face was drenched in mascara.

"You were right. _I am afraid of getting hurt_. In my defense, thats why I hurt you. I _shouldn't of said that_. I shouldn't of. It's not right. **Allison Cameron... I like you**. I said it, alright. I like you. A lot. More than I ever liked Stacy. She wasn't the only one who screwed our relationship up. It was also my fault. Right now, I feel, that I am just _screwed up what we could of have_."

Cameron was speechless, because what he just said, meant so much to her. House probably never said anything like that to any other girl in his life. She opened the car door and got out. She flew her arms around him.

"I am sorry."

"You don't need to say anything" he said. Just like that. In the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on a rainy Saturday night they became locked in a _deep kiss_.

* * *

_author's note- thisisn't the end! a lot more to come!_ _hope you liked how it turned around at the very end._


	5. Chapter 5

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter 5- The Word Gets Out**

Cameron woke up in his arms. They were in his bed, their bodies entangled. 'How far did she go with him last night?' was the first question that came to mind.At that moment she became nervous. Quickly looking down, she was relieved that all her clothes were still on. Not that she didn't want to sleep with him, but she wasn't ready for that yet. Their relationship just started. Their relationship? She was still amazed, she never thought that her secret worshiping of him would turn into so much. She turned and kissed him. House's eyes opened, he was awake now.

"Good Mourning" she whispered. He yawned. Their little make-out fest last night tired him out. Just the thought of that made him smile. The images replayed in his head.

"Good Mourning, sleep well? I sure did. Your a good kisser, not as good as me though. Don't worry with some practice ..." Cameron put her hand over his mouth.

"I will get changed, then I'll make some breakfast" She released her hand and walked out the door, to the guest bedroom. She took out the bags from their shopping trip and put on the lavender Juicy sweats. By that time, he was already out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. He could help but catch a glimpse of her changing. More then a glimpse. Lets be honest, he saw the girl in her bra and panties. He would be slightly embarrassed, but they were dating now. _Officially_ for a few hours, _Unofficially_ since Friday. That didn't matter to him. At least he told himself it didn't.House walked into the hallway and got the newspaper. He sat down at the counter and read. Cameron was in the kitchen now, cooking eggs.

"Scrambled or Sunny-Side up Greg?" she said

"Scrambled"

"To Bad, because they are Sunny-Side up." she handed a plate to him. They were almost finished eating, when her cell phone rang.

"I should get that." she walked into the Guest bedroom, shutting the door. Her phone read 'Eric F.' in tiny letters.

"Hey Eric" she said.

"Allison, thank god, your phone was off all weekend. I thought you died." Eric said.

"Oh, no. I am fine. I am Just peachy, you?"

"Great. You sound happy. Anyways, Rob and I were going to catch something to eat today. You in?"

"Thanks but I am busy right now."

"Aww come on. It would be just Chase and I. What a snore."

"Invite someone else from work. Or one of your friends, you have any?"

"Very funny. Who you want me to call House? Ha."

"He is busy now anyway" Cameron covered her mouth. She knew she shouldn't of said that. There was a long pause.

"Oh, thats where you been. With him." he laughed. She didn't reply. "Wilson said he didn't pick up his phone all of yesterday. And we all know House has no social life. You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"_House and I are going out now_. He took me out Friday night, and we went shopping yesterday. Are you going to tell everyone like you are in eighth grade?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"NO! But when I do, I will be sure to have a tripod handy. I'll send you a copy."

"I can tell his sarcasm is rubbing off on you. " Foreman laughed "I am happy for you Allison. If this is what you want. I am really am."

"Thanks Eric. I gotta go now"

"One more thing, I am going to expect the WHOLE story tomorrow."

"Good Bye now Eric!" she clapped the phone closed and tucked it in her bag.

Eric laughed at the thought. How long would they last? He would put his money on only a week.

Cameron ventured into the living room, where she saw her new _boyfriend_ on the couch watching General Hospital. She snuggled next to him.

"It was Eric"

"What that did he want? Sex? Your mine now Cameron, remember." he laughed.

"He wanted to know how I was doing. I told him about us Greg."

"Did he drag it out of you?"

"No, _I am not ashamed_. Are you?"

House just started laughing. "I am not. But you realize that we are going to be interrogated tomorrow. By Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, Foreman, the Nurses, the Orderlies. Hell, even the janitors."

"Well just tell them the truth. How you think I am irresistible. " she got up onto his lap, and bit his ear.

"Your blocking my view. My show is on for God's sake!" he looked into her eyes. They kissed. Slowly, openingand closing their mouths.He put his arms around her waist.

"I hate to ruin our little moment. But I should get home soon. Before you captivate me and we go into the bedroom. Before you know it, I'll be spending the night. We have work tomorrow". She kissed him openmouthed, now.

"Its only noon though. O I see, your sick of me." she made a sad-puppy face.

"Gregory House, I can't get enough of you." she kissed him once more on the neck. He let out a little moan in reply. "I have to go home though. You understand. You can come with if you want!"

He thought for awhile. "No, I think your right. To much of one person is never to good. Look at Wilson and Julie"

She laughed. "They're married. I would be on eggshells if I were his wife. He stares at every single woman he sees." she got off his lap and walked to the guest bedroom. Cameron gathered her bags and walked right back where she left him. She sat back down next to him, draping her skinny arms around his body. She squeezed him, like he was a Teddy Bear.

"What are you doing after work tomorrow?"

"Wilson and I have plans. We're going to a car show tomorrow. He is in the market for a new car. Or so he says. Wilson just wants to see the girlson top ofthe cars. You can tag along if you want. "

"Nah. That isn't my thing. Don't you be looking, staring, kissing, or making any kind of pass at those girls. You won't be happy"

"Wilson can and I can't! Thats not fair." he crossed his arms.

"I am sure Julie wouldn't be happy with him either. What about Tuesday?"

"One of my favorite medical shows is on at 9:00 on Fox." _(authors note-ha ha Ihad to include that.)_

"How about, you come over to my place and we'll watch it."

"Alright" he got his cane and walked with her out the door. They drove to the hospital where he dropped his new lover off by her car. Once again she squeezed the death out of him.

"Hunny, I had a fantastic time this weekend" Cameron cooed.

"Wish I could say the same." She jabbed him in the chest.

"Ouch. That hurt" He put her arm around her back and leaned into her. She replied with a deep kiss. For the second time in one weekend, in the Hospital Parking lot, they made out.She held his hand, not wanting to let go.

"Bye, I'll miss you" he said, letting her go gently.

"I will miss you too! I'll see you at work. Good Bye Dr.Gregory House" Cameron stepped in her car, smiling at him.

"Good Bye Dr.Allison Cameron" he walked back into his own car. He watched her pull out of the parking lot and down the street. House sat there staring into space. He had to pinch himself. Was he really dating her? At that moment he realized, he was not only attracted to her, he _couldn't live with out her_. Little did he know, Cameron was thinking the _same thing about him_. He put his car in drive. All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. He picked up, before realizing it was Wilson.

"What the fuck do you want? Julie finally kick you to the curb? You are not crashing at my place." he yelled through the mouth piece.

"I heard about you and Cameron" Wilson smirked.

"Good for you"

"I'm am happy for you. Here, I'll come over there and you can tell me all the details". Before House could protest, Wilson hung up.

* * *

House found Wilson, sitting on his couch, watching his TV.

"What the hell?"

"So tell me? You get any ass? Ha ha. Just kidding. Tell me the whole entire story, every juicy detail". House sat down and explained to his only friend the whole story. The diner. The park. The shopping. The movie. The talks. Of course he left out most of the kissing and there argument in the car. He could tell Wilson was impressed.

"You do realize, you are older then her." Wilson asked

"Yes. But by like sevan years. Not a huge gap."

"You also realize she is a gorgeous girl. She could have a younger more attractive guy."

"I do. She does also. She could of been a model. She could of married super rich. But Cameron didn't. She took the hard way out, she became a Doctor".

Wilson smiled. Maybe he was over the 'I am going to get hurt thing' .For once, he had faith in his friend. Allison on the other hand, he was worried about.He wondered how long it would last.If he was putting money out it, it would be a month.James Wilson didn't tell him that though.

"Lets order pizza!" Wilson announced


	6. Chapter 6

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter Six- Vindication for the Past**

_author's note- I have got emails critizing the age difference. I hoped no1 would notice (ha,ha) to make it realistic,I had to slim the difference down.Hope you don't mind. Also there are medical terms in this chapter, and I am NOT a doctor, so they are probaly wrong._

* * *

House arrived at his usual time for work: _late_. He limped across the busy hallways of the hospital, trying to pretend he didn't notice the stares. More stares then usual. He smiled, it must be a _world record for gossiping_. House swiftly made his way his oasis, his office. On the desk, his mail was already sorted by Cameron, like it is every day. He flipped through the envelopes looking for something actually important. Patient Complaint. Invitation to some Nurse's baby shower. Another Patient Complaint. A note from Cuddy, saying he has to spend his lunch time in the clinic. He was about to throw everything in the trash, until he found a foreign, unsealed envelope. It read 'Dr.Gregory House' in big black, script letters. No return address. Then he noticed the curly 'g' in Gregory. Cameron he thought. He opened the letter.

_Dr.House,_

_Are you free at lunch time? Also, are you aware that __the whole hospital knows? A patient in the clinic this mourning asked how my new found love life is going. Chase asked me when the wedding was. Must be a world record for gossip. Your probably thinking the same thing. Please stay exactly how you are, irresistible! Talk to you soon._

_(underneath a big heart it was signed)_

_Your not so secret admirer._

In typical House fashion, he rolled his eyes and tucked the letter in his pocket. He was out the door and on his way to see what the day had brought him.

* * *

Cameron knocked on Dr.Cuddy's door.

"If you are anyone other than Dr.House or Satan, you may come in" Cuddy called from her desk. Looking up she watched Cameron walk into the room and take a seat. "Oh, sorry Allison. I didn't mean that little pun there. Sit down,Sit down" Cuddy pushed out a little, fake smile. "I suppose you want to talk about something. I'm all ears"

"I am guessing you know about House and I"

"Yes I do, doesn't mean I understand why, but I know."

"You OK with it right?"

Cuddy sighed. "Yes I am. As long this doesn't interfere with your work. if it does..."

"You'll have to transfer one of us"

"Wow, you seem to be a pro at this" Cuddy flashed a smile, but this time a real one. "I have been meaning to talk to you"

"About what?"

"There is an opening for a Immunologist Specialist on the other floor. Since this is your specialty, you might be interested. More pay, and you still would be working here. Of course you will have to receive additional training, but I can replaceyour clinic hours with an internship"

"Well, I don't know."

"I am not expecting an answer now, over the next few months. Allison, you are smart. There is less of a demand where you are right now. You help out your team incredibly, but you would be doing more good by yourself. Just think about it."

"I will" Allison couldn't help but be flattered. She got up out of your seat.

"Your not leaving me just yet..." Cuddy crossed her arms "You have to tell me, about your 'boyfriend' "

Cameron sat back down and started to laugh. "He is a good kisser"

"Thats as far as you went.. right?"

Cameron nodded. She told Cuddy the whole story. "Allison, I like you a lot. You know, you can always come to me as a friend right? I have belief in you, just not the other half in your relationship. I am not his #1 fan."

"Thanks Lisa" She got up now and hugged her "I should be going now" Cameron left the room. Cuddy picked up the her office phone and dialed Wilson's number.

"Hey James, Its Lisa.. Uh Huh. Yes. I will like to add into the pool. $50 that it will last 3 weeks. Thanks." she hung up the phone, and continued her work. At that moment, she couldn't help but feel like a bitch.

* * *

"About time you got here Cameron. Don't expect any special treatment." Cameron swatted her hand in his direction and sat down, drinking her cold Coffee.

"Chase, who is our next headache?" House asked

"45 year old Male. Collapsed in the freezer of his restaurant. Extreme Pressure in his chest. Burning sensation."Chase read off his board.

"Heart Burn?" said Foreman

"No, his syptoms are too severe" Chase replied

"Sounds like Angina, simple enough." House said, proud of himself

"Thats what Dr.Zimmerman suggested. He prescribed him Sectral. It decreased his heart rate"

"Chase, thats what Sectral does." Cameron added

"I am not dumb, but his numbers became extremely low, even on the medication." Chase passed the board to House. Looking at his test results, House nodded in agreement.

"Come on, think. I wanna get this over with. I have to spend my only lunch hours in the clinic, so I don't need anymore work, come on." He looked at Cameron, she flashed him a smile. She took the look as an apologue for not being able to eat lunch with her.

"Sectral is typically prescribed to those with stable Angina" said Foreman

"Your point?" House snickered

"My point is, he might have unstable Angina.The Sectral decreased his already decreasing blood flow. Thats why it is dangerously low."

"If he has Unstable Angina, that means he had a heart attack." Cameron concluded.

"No, Dr.Zimmerman ruled the heart attack out." Chase pointed out

"He could be wrong, like he was with the Sectral"

"Dr.Zimmerman may be a sorry excuse for a doctor, but not a complete retard." House looked over the patients charts. "He was in the freezer right? When he collapsed?" The Ducklings nodded. "Alright, its Prinzmetal's Angina. Activated due to exposure to cold. Chances are he has Coronary Artery Disease also. Test him for that. It will come up positive, so treat him for it. My job is done. I'll be in the clinic. Kill me now." House walked out.

"Alright, who is doing the tests?" Chase asked.

"I think you two should. I told you every detail about my weekend earlier, its only fair" Cameron said

"Nope, you did it willingly" Foreman and Chase laughed.

"Did not. I am taking my lunch break now. Page me if anything goes wrong" Just like her boyfriend, she walked right off the door.

"How come she always wins?" Chase asked. Foreman shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Cameron walked around the block to her usual lunch spot. Of course she usually ate with Rob, Lisa, James, or Eric but they were all busy today. She walked into the coffee shop and ordered a muffin and a cup coffee. Today she ordered Expresso, she need something strong. In the corner, she saw Stacy, house's ex and new hospital lawyer, reading the paper. She had never seen Stacy here before. Stacy probably wanted to come here, but always say Cameron's usual group and the window and decided to leave. 'Please don't let her see me. Please don't let her see me.' the thought kept repeating in her mind. "Allison! Come sit dear" 'Shit!' She could treat diseases, solve medical mysteries, and even get into Gregory House;s heart, but she really wanted to learn how to disappear. Unwillingly, she turned around, waved, and sat down a Stacy's table.

"Funny seeing you here. Small world, huh?" Cameron let out a small, nervous laugh and then sipping her coffee.

"Yes. Really small world. We meet up at lunch, work at the same place, and your dating my ex! Ha!" Stacy smiled. Cameron on the other hand, almost spit out her coffee. She was caught off guard.

"Oh, dear. I don't mean that in a malevolent way. Not at all" Stacy said

"How did you find out?"

"Same way everyone else did. Word spreads."

"I figured that"

"I want to let you know, I have no intentions on making any passes at him. Trust me."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave him?"

"I left him because of him, quite honestly. He is the most stubborn person I ever met. I got to the point where I couldn't stand him. I don't even know why I got involved with him."

"Thats his personality. Nothing you can do about that. Being stubborn can be a good thing"

"And how is it good?"

"He stands up for what he believes in."

"What he believes in is usually wrong."

"No, its usually right."

"Uh Huh, what about his leg"

"He didn't want it amputated. House made that choice. He suffers from severe pain and has become addicted to Vicodin. It was his choice, I think he would done things differently, but he is overall happy"

"You think he is happy? How? My husband is happy. When he is with me. We laugh. We snuggle. When he is watching his favorite football team win. Thats happy." Stacy finished her coffee.

"You must not know him like I do."

"You have been involved for a few days" Stacy gave Cameron a blank look

"And thats all it took me to learn a lot more about him then you ever knew and ever will." Cameron was proud of herself, she never really stood up for for much in her life. Unless it was a patient.

"I should back off, happiness means different things to different people. Maybe he is happy now."

"**Love means different things to different people**"

"Your smart, no wonder your a doctor." Cameron's beeper, beeped. it was from Cuddy. 'Thank god!' she thought

"Duty calls, I should leave"

"Allison, one thing. I am happy for you. You obviously like House, more then I did, I have to admit. Things weren't always bad, when I was together with him. Thats not the point. Allison, I think we should be friends. or at least try to be. What do you say?" Stacy looked up, watching Cameron get up and open the door. Stacyfollowed._Cameron smiled then shut the door on Stacy's face._

Cameron gritted her teeth. Had she actually done that to her? Cameron realized she was out of character. She stopped walking. Should she apologize? Did Stacy apologize to House? Probably not. If she did, it probably wasn't sincere. Cameron continued walking.

* * *

"Lisa you beeped me" Cameron said

"Oh yes, you I was wondering where you were, you over stayed you lunch hour" Cuddy replied

"Sorry, I was tied up in a conversation"

"With Stacy Huh"

"How did you know?"

"I am a woman, I can tell by the expression on your face. So did you slap her? Rub it in her face?"

"I kind of wanted to" Cameron laughed.

"Thats my girl! I really don't like her. But she needed a job. She is a very good lawyer though."

"Yes she defiantly is a typical lawyer."

"And we are typical doctors, bad mouthing lawyers." The new friends looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Bye Lisa, I have to go check on my patient"

"Alright, I have to go check on your boyfriend, a nurse said he made a twelve year old boy burst into tears in the clinic" Cameron couldn't help but laugh. She walked into the meeting room.

"How is he doing?" she asked

"He is doing good, House was right" Chase said rather proudly

"Nothing more we can do other then have the nurses keep an eyes on him, while he is getting treatment. Then he can go home. He'll have to take heart medication for the rest of his life though." Eric said

"You know what that means, since House is covering the Clinic, and we have no other patients we have nothing to do!" Chase clapped his hands like a little girl. Eric put his feet up on the table.

"For once we can slack off!" Eric said as he turned on the TV. All three of the Ducklings sat around the table, watching General hospital (which House taped). Cameron just couldn't concentrate. Stacy kept filling her mind. Cameron had a whole lot of guilt. What comforted her was that after leaving House, Stacy deserved it. After a couple hours, Wilson came in.

"Don't tell me House brainwashed you?" Wilson said in a worried voice.

"Nah, we're 'slacking off'. Wanna join?"

"Sorry for disappointing you, but I could use your hands. I have a patient who is not taking the cancer thing all too well. Throwing a temper tantrum." Wilson said. Both Chase and Eric moaned but agreed to help.

"Sorry, but I have to go check something out before I leave today, since my shift is almost over..." Cameron said. Wilson knew she had to see House, so he let her go.

Cameron sat in the Clinic waiting room for about 20 minutes. When all the patients were taking care of, she walked into Exam Room 4, where she would find House. She shut the door behind her and sat on the exam room table. House's back was facing her.

"Shit I thought I was done, whats your problem? If it isn't that tragic, just leave." he said, slowly turning around realizing it was Cameron. He smiled "Sorry, I didn't know it was you, thought it was some sick person"

"I missed you" She said

He closed the bln, and locked the door. Then he walked over to her, kissing her lips, soft at first, but it became rough.

"I see you missed me too." she laughed, gasping for breath. "How was your day?"

"It was horrible, until now."

"You were right about the patient."

"Aren't I always?" he smirked "What did you do today.?"

"I had a talk with Stacy."

"She didn't harass you or something. Cameron, I swear, I will cane her." he picked up his cane and waved it. Cameron's happy expression changed. He put his arm around her.

"I can handle her. She kept saying you were stubborn and unhappy. I defended you and she replied something nasty. I was about to lose it. Then she apologized and asked if we could be friends."

"And you said..?"

"I just closed the door on her face. Literally"

"Wow, Allison. Good Job.Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yea, I feel better, now I talked it out"

"Thats why you like talking about things, he makes you feel all happy. I like Just taking it out on someone, like I do with Cuddy." he laughed. "She is probably looking for me"

"Yea, have fun with Wilson tonight. Remember you have limits"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. She kissed him once more before they made their way at the door. the walk down the hallway, laughing. Out of the blue, Stacy appeared.

"Hello Allison. Greg. Allison, we should talk again. I didn't mean to hurt you." Stacy said

"I am a little busy right now" Cameron tried to smile, but nothing happened. House grabbed a nurse and whispered something in her ear. The nurse immediately escorted Stacy away.

"House what did you say?" she asked

"I told the nurse to take her back to the **"special"** floor.And that she escaped from herpadded room" House said, smiling a corky smile. Cameron burst out into laughter. Her mancame toher rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter 7- Passionate Patnership**

* * *

_author's note- Yes, you knew it was coming. a more adult chapter. I didn't get into much detail, as I am not that kind of dirrty person, butI still have to warn you. Enjoy._

* * *

House woke up in his bed, hearing the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He hit the clocks snooze button frantically, and leaned upwards in bed. He was tired, like he is every mourning. House walked into the bathroom, and took a shower. Later, he looked into the mirror. Should he shave? After all, he had an evening with Cameron tonight. But it wasn't a date, he was just going to hang out at her place. He didn't want to look too prepared or over eager. He took out his razor and shaving cream. 'Maybe just a touch up' he thought.

Cameron woke up about an hour earlier then she usually did.After all shewas going to spend the night with her boyfriend. She ran into the bathroom and took a shower, in the meantime shaving her legs. When she got out of the shower, she blow dried her hair. When she was putting the blow-dryer away, she caught site of her flat iron. Should she straighten her hair? She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. Nothing was too good for her House. Sighing, she picked up the flat iron.

He never was early for work. Today was no exception. The only thing different about today, was Cameron was also late. They pulled into the parking lot at exactly the same time. She pretty much cut him off, the back end of her car almost colliding with his front bumper. He beeped at her, yelling at her out his window. She didn't care, she just took her usual parking spot. He parked right next to her.

"Allison, you are a terrible driver! I could say hundreds of women-driver puns right now, you know"

"Sorry. I didn't want to be late."

"Why, is your boss going to yell at you?"

"He already did" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You shaved. _I love it_."

"I touched it up. You straightened you hair. _I love it_." he waved his arms in the air, pretending to be all prissy. She couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.

"You remember to bring a change of clothes for tonight?" she asked as she grasped his hand.

"Who says I will be staying the night?" he grabbed her hand "Yes I did bring something to change into, its in the back of my car" They walked in the hospital, not holding hands anymore. He checked them both in. Then they made their way to the elevator. They were all alone, so they shared in a deep kiss, his lips locked with hers. It seemed like it lasted forever, but it quickly ended as they heard the _'bing' _of the elevator. They pulled away, just before the doors opened, revealing the busy atmosphere of their hospital floor. Doctors scrambling for their files. Patients moaning in their rooms. The couple shared one more glance and walked off in different directions. She was off to check on their patient from yesterday. He, the pharmacy to check on the Vicodin supply.

* * *

Daniel Robinfield, the patient from the day before, was doing _fantastic_. His medication was bringing his blood pressure back to normal. After performing and ECG yesterday they correctly diagnosed him with Coronary Artery Disease. Chase prescribed him with a few prescriptions. Daniel was told that if he didn't eat healthy and get exercise he was traveling down a road filled with difficult heart problems. The team, not including House, took some more tests, which gave him the OK to discharge. Without their diagnosis, he would of been dead in a week.

* * *

"Wanna get a bite to eat in the Cafeteria with Eric and I, Ally? Chase asked.

"Nah.That food is disgusting. Good luck with digesting it. I have plans anyway" Cameron said

"House has clinic duty all of today, including his lunch time. You know that right?" Eric said

"Yes I know. I still have plans." after saying that, she turned around and walked down the hall. She met up with Cuddy.

"Ready to go?" Cuddy asked.

"Yea, but are you positive that Stacy isn't going to be there" Cameron whispered

"She has a whole caseload to work on. Thank your boyfriend for that" They walked out of the hospital and made their way to the Coffee shop. They both ordered Expresso and something to eat. The two friends took a seat by the window.

"Its good to eat lunch out of the hospital. Sometimes, I need to get away" Cuddy said

"I'll toast to that" Cameron raised her glass.

"I love your hair, you straightened it."

"I had some time this mourning"

"Look at your skin. its radiant. You put lotion on. Big plans tonight?" Cuddy smirked

"House is coming over to my place, for dinner. Then we are going to watch TV"

"I have a feeling thats not _all _you will be doing"

"I disagree with that. But I am on the pill, just incase."

"Your really into him, aren't you?" Cuddy asked. Cameron shrugged her shoulders, not helping but smile.

"What about you there missy, still single?" Cameron asked

"I am into somebody right now. His name is Lyle."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At Mill River County Club, we've been playing each other in tennis for weeks. We actual rescheduled another game for Friday."

"Is he hott?" Cameron sounded like a teenager

"Gorgeous. He is divorced. Lyle is a marketing director for IBM"

"You agree to dinner after game?" Cameron said. Cuddy nodded.

"Aww girl, then its a date. I am so _happy_ for you! I have to meet him."

"Don't worry, you can. But we can never double up. Not with House. He'll scare him away."

"You have no faith in him, do you?"

Cuddy looked down. "He doesn't like me very much. We _used_ to be friends. But ever since he started working here again..."

"Lisa, he likes you believe me. House is just hiding it. I can guarantee that. It is one of the highlights of his day, arguing with you."

"Well, I am glad your with him. Now he has someone else, opposed to Wilson he can hang out with." Cuddy looked at her watch "We should get going. Today is Tuesday for I have a board meeting in about an Hour."

* * *

The rest of the day, House was practically going insane. Treating runny noses in the clinic. He became rowdy. It got to the point where no one wanted to pay 'Dr.Feelbad' a visit. He was OK with that. House just sat in the exam room, watching his Soup opera. Cuddy wasn't around, probably at the board meeting. Wilson was probably there too. Cameron was in the other exam room. No one could possibly bother him, or so he thought.

"Dr.House" It was Chase

"ARR! Chase get out! I am watching General hospital. I want to know who the father of Jenny's baby is! Let me guess,someone dying?"

"Well no"

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"Your not treating anyone."

House looked around frantically. "Really? Then who is that over there?"

"No one is over there"

"Ehh.. your wrong. Its an invisible patient. With an invisible problem. Which I am invisibly treating. Do you know why I am treating an invisible patient Chase?"

"Because, Invisible Patients are the only ones that will come to you?"

"Exactly. You are way to smart to be in Diagnostics. When I look at you, I see world famous brain surgeon." House said in a sarcastic voice

"I heard you are having dinner at Cameron's place"

"You wanna come? Well you can't. I don't share very well.As a toddlerI never shared my toys.She is mine." House's eyes glued to his potable TV screen now.

"Thats alright. I just wanted to make sure you have all the right intentions. I don't want her to get hurt"

House rolled his eyes. "Just because I am older, just because I am arrogant. Your expecting me to hurt her?"

"She is my friend"

"And I am not your friend?. Just because I am your boss. You don't care if I get hurt, do you?"

"She likes you House. A lot."

"Who says I don't like her, a lot?"

"I know you do."

"Then it is settled. I like her. She likes me. I don't have the intentions to hurt her. Hopefully, she feels the same way as I do" House turned off his TV and put it in his pocket. "Aww, look, time to leave. Time flies when you are having a _pointless_ Boss to Employee conversation, doesn't it? Excuse me, Dr.Chase. I have to go."

"What about your patient?" Chase laughed

"Chase. Invisible patient. Invisible patients don't _exist_. I have never seen one. Have you? Well if you did, they wouldn't be invisible now would they? What I said about the brain surgeon comment, I take that back now" House left the room. 'Was House _sincere_?' For a moment, he thought of extending his bet to two months. But he realized he couldn't. Mike from Radiology already had $70 on it. Chase looked at the clock.

"Thank god my shift it over"

* * *

House actually was in his office, after his shift. Actually looking over some paperwork. Two of his civil suits were dropped. 'Stacy is actually good for something, other then being a nosey_ bitch_' He laughed to himself. Cameron popped her head in.

"Greg, I am leaving now. Your driving to my place right?"

"Nope, I plan I running."

"I can assure you, you are not" she laughed

"Alright, make fun of the cripple. I see how it is. See you in a half an hour?"

"Yup." Cameron blew a kiss.

* * *

Cameron began setting the table. The steak was in the oven. She already washed the vegetables for the salad. Cameron had on a new outfit, something _tight and sexy_. She decided to freshen up in the bathroom. When she came back, there he was sitting on her couch. Smiling.

"I let myself in"

"I can tell, how are you?" She sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, but the clinic was crap"

"It wasn't that bad for me today"

"Thats because _your a people person._ Myself on the other hand"

"Your always so hard on your self" she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"You look nice today. Not that you don't everyday."

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself" She smiled and stepped in her kitchen. Her house was smaller then his apartment, but nicely decorative. House could already tell she was artsy from work,and this supported his theory. "Hope you don't mind steak"

"I am vegan" He said. She turned around, looking at him funny.

"Your not."

"I know. Just wanted to see your reaction. Need any help?" House spotted a small keyboard next to an oversized book case. "You play?"

"A little. It was a gift from my parents. I just play around with it. And after witnessing your cooking skills, I don't need any help." she checked the steak, and began tossing the salad. House sat down and began to play _'You Can't Always Get What You Want'_. She laughed.

"Your very good."

"I have a piano at home."

"Maybe you can teach me to play as good as you. We're just waiting for the steak to finish" She sat down next to him on the small bench and pressed a random key.

"Thats all you can do?" he rolled his eyes. "Here follow me" He pressed the keys slowly, he hands doing the same motion. Slowly the notes began to form the beginning of _'The Speed of Sound'_. Her face lit up.

"Now play what we just played but by yourself" He watched as she started hitting the ivory white keys. For about 10 seconds, it was music. Then the notes turned sour. "Thats ok" He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She turned her face, his kiss redirectedto her lips.

"Dinner is ready" they both walked over to the kitchen where he cut the steak and served it.She set out the salad.

"Drinks?" She asked

"Anything you are having is fine." She made the drinks and they sat down at her kitchen table.

"This is really well done" House made a face

"How do you like it?" Cameron said with a disappointed face.

"Extra Rare, like with the cow hide on it"

"Your quite a character."

"If that a problem?"

"No, you haven't touched your salad. Here." She fed him a forkful of salad over the dinner table. This lead into a slow, passionate kiss. She bit her lip, and continued eating. They talked about today, house enchanting her with the 'Invisible Patient' story. They both laughed. House helped her clean the dishes. With a full sink of bubbles, of course it turned into a water fight. He was victorious after blowing a blizzard of bubbles into her face. In furry she took his cane and ran behind the couch. She was on her hands and knees.

"Allison. Your going to _regret _this." He began to limp, very slowly, with help of the counter over to the couch. "Now I wonder where she is?" He pretended to look over for her by the arm of the couch. He quickly twirled around. And lunged towards her. He landed on the ground, luckily his weight was on his good leg. She scurried, but he grabbed her ankle. They became entangled in a play fight. They were holding each others hands, trying to push the other one down, like a game of chicken, but minus the pool. He grasped his cane quickly, accidently hitting himself in the head. They both became engulfed in hysterical laughter. She helped him off the ground. House rubbed his head. Still laughing, he playfully pushed her over the couch. She flew over, her dress flying up. Laughing she pushed it down.

"House! How dare you! I guess it is only fair, becuaseI took your cane"

"Indeed you did" he rattled the Vicodin in his pocket, and popped a few pills "I am going to need this." He winked as he sat down next to her.

"Your leg, is it ok?"

"Yes, Yes I am fine. What about you?"

"Why?"

"You almost lost your dress there"

"You perv, you looked"

"Cameron I'm your boyfriend."

"And thank god for that. A boyfriend who harasses me. you pushed me over a couch!" she made a face.

"Then break up with me." He pouted

"I never said I mind. Your just too damn sexy anyway" She leaned up kissing him on the lips. Her hand moved up his shirt, but stopped. She got up. "We should get some music. The radio"

_'Come on Closer'_ by Jem played. Defiantly the song to get them in the mood. Cameron got between his legs and began to dance. She mouth the words.

_"Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you"_

She began to do a bit of a strip tease, dancing slowly. Hands above her head. She turned around shaking her ass.

_"Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you"_

House put his hands on her hips, eyeing her body as she danced. 'How beautiful she was'

_"Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see"_

Cameron put her finger on his lips. He tried to comment, but he failed. They kissed again, her hand on his lap. Then they got trapped in a gaze. "Are you comfortable with this? We are missing your show." she asked

"Fuck the show. Yes, of course I am. I will go only as far as you want to."

Cameron smiled a quirky smile andstarted to dance again. More seductively this time. She could tell, House was enjoying this as much as she was.

_"Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you"_

She stood up tall, unbuttoning her shirt. Both of their hearts pounding. Now in a black laced bra, she began to sway her hips. He wanted to touch her, get close to her. So did Cameron. But being a tease, she pulled away and started to sing again.

_"And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again"_

She sat down in his lap. Once again they were locked in a deep kiss. He undid her pants, nudging her to slip out of them. She did as she was told.

"Greg, lets go to the bedroom." He nodded and held her hand as he got off the couch. House grabbed his cane and Cameron shut off the radio. She leaned her head against him as they walked down the hallway. Cameron's bed had satin grey sheets and was too big for her small room. She layed down in the bed and patted her hand down, singling for him to join. House ditched his cane on the floor and lay down next to her.He put his hand on her stomach, and kissed her neck.

"Uh, no you don't"

"Now why can't I?"

"Your fully clothed, look at me. Now thats not fair" Rolling his eyes, he unbuttoned his shirt. She willingly helped him take off his pants, leaving him in his plaid boxers. Cameron got on top of him, making sure to have none of her weight on his bad leg. She began to kiss his neck. She _marveled _at his body. For someone older then her, and for someone who couldn't exercise he was in impressive shape. His legs, long and lean. his abbs, not a six pack, but nice. House unhooked her bra and sucked her full breasts. Cameron giggled. His hands began to wander her body. Like a map, he knew how to read her. He knew the right spots to touch, and how hard. She moaned quietly. The touches were exact. he knew his anatomy very well.Cameron felt him get excited. The pressure underneath her became hard. She kissed him tenderly on the lipsand rolled off of him. House willingly got on top of her. The rest of the night, they were both there for each other. This wasn't just sex, it was a whole lot _personal_. It wasn't sex with a friend either, it was a lot more _passionate_. They both came at the same time, both yelling out the others name. It was incredible. How she made riled him up. How he made her want more and more. Their bodies, were one. **A partnership, that couldn't be broken**. They both collapsed when it was over. Exhausted. They shared in one sensational kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter Eight- Never Letting Go**

Her arms draped over his body. Clinging onto him for dear life. The sun was about to rise over the horizon. House had to get to work. He gave her a peck on thelips, waking her up. Yawning, she rolled over.

"Alright, I'll call Cuddy." He picked up the phone on the nightstand and pretended to dial. "Hello Dr.Cuddy. We can't come into work today. Long night. Full Nudity. Mind-Blowing Sex. Allison is puckered out..."

"I'm up. I'm up" She stretched her arms towards the ceiling "That was outstanding"

"I know. Thats why I am up for ditching work. Oh Please!"

"You would leave Chase and Foreman alone?"

"Hell No. I guess we'll have to finish up later. God, its been so long"

"How long?" she smiled

"Long, lets put it that way."

"Same. I haven't since, I guess Brian. I am not really the sleeping around type. Oh God, its quarter-to-six"

"I get the shower first"

"No you don't. But you can join me. Despite my small apartment, the shower is pretty big"

His eyes lit up. They were both still naked, hidden under the covers. Cameron walked off to the shower. Of course, he stared at her ass. Like a little eager puppy he followed. She smiled as he opened the curtain andclimbed in the shower. He supported his weight against the wall as she washed his hair.In return,House soaped her body giving special attention to her breasts. Laughing she gently pulled him close. They shared a lustful kiss both their hands roaming the others body.

* * *

She gave him a ride to work. The couple was actually on time for work. He checked her in, she got his mail.The usual kiss in the elevator. Then they walked in their separate directions. Cameron walked off to find her friend for their usual mourning gossip. Dr.Cuddy was already waiting by Cameron's office.

"How was it?" Cuddy said smiling

"Good. We had a nice time" Cameron unlocked her door, letting them both in.

"What did you do?"

"We had a nice dinner and talked a bit. Remind me never to take his cane again.House gets all defensive. He flipped me over the couch"

"By your happy expression today,I can tellyour not telling the whole story"

Cameron said nothing but smiled

"You slept with him!"

Cameron laughed a bit "It was exhilarating. First we fooled around in the living room.."

Cuddy held out her hand "No details please. I don't want images of House naked haunting me throughout the day"

They both laughed. Looking at the time, they had to get back to treating people. Back to being Doctors.

* * *

"Why are you stalking me" House said to Wilson who was close behind.

"How was last night?"

"Great. Why do you care?"

"Greg, all of a sudden you have a social life. Not only am I interested, I demand ever detail."

"I'd rather I leave you in suspense"

"Come on. Greg, what did you do?"

House walked in his office, leaving Wilson outside the door.

"I know what you are wondering. Yes, I did get in her pants" Smiling using that one of a kind House charm, he slammed the Wilson's stunned face.

* * *

Turning the corner Cameron was almost knocked down by the rush of doctors frantically rushing a female patient through the halls. Chase grabbed her by the arm dragging her into the medical drama.

"An African American Male. Having Severe Seizures"

"Medical History?"

"Nothing.. we have no records on him. A John Doe"

"Shit. Give him phenobarbital for the seizures.Tell the Nurse Give his fluids when the seizures stop. Monitor him. I'll have to look if they have anything on him."

Cameron spent about twenty minutes haggling with the information desk to look for anything on this guy. A name. His age. Where he lives. The only thing that they could identify him was a scar above his forehead. The nurses came up with nothing. Her search was over when Foreman came into the room.

"Cameron his temperature is rising. He has a high fever. he seizures has stopped but he isn't conscious"

"Meningitis. Lets run some tests to see if it is bacterial or viral"

"No time. The test will take a couple of days, we have hours. Your the immunologist. We need to start treatment."

"I need a second opinion. I'll page House"

House, Cameron, Foreman and Chase all met in the meeting room. It was agreed that it was Meningitis. Bacterial or Viral. He would be cured over time no matter what he had. It was all about diagnosing him.Giving wrong treatment, wouldn't kill him. He would already be dead because of lack of treatment.

"Well Viral is more abundant this time of year" said House

"Yes, but it is easier to treat and progresses a lot slower" said Chase

"If we treat him for the viral, and we are wrong, he will die. If we treat for the bacterial and we are wrong, we still have time" Cameron stated.

"Cameron, no pressure, but you the immunologist. Use your gut feeling" House said looking into her eyes

"I think it is Viral, but if we are wrong, he'll die. Treating for the bacterial will buy us time" said Cameron

"He can die either way if you are wrong. He will have side effects if we are wrong." House was twirling his cane

"Bacterial is the best call" said Foreman

"Then Its decided" Chase said. They all looked to House, who looked to Cameron.

"Start him on the antibiotics" Cameron made her way out the door

* * *

Sometimes you just wish you can turn back time. They were wrong. He had Viral. The good news was in was it wasn't progressing fast. Cameron was in the lab looking over some of his results as her beeper beeped. 'Code Blue' By the time she got to the exam room Foreman was already there recording the time of death.

"Antibiotic resistance. It was too much for his body to handle. You did the best you could. We were wrong"

"I was wrong"

"We all were"

"Well I am the only immunologist here. I should of went with my gut"

"It happens Allison. I'll finish up here, your shift is over. Get some rest"

Chase was in the doorway, holding some more of his test results. She grabbed them from his hand. Reading them realizing the dosagewas right. Her diagnosis wasn't.

"Look Cameron. He is a John Doe. No identification" Chase tried to comfort her.

"That doesn't matter! He still had family and friends. A purpose in life" She looked like she was going to cry as she left the room for her office. Grabbing her things she ran off.

* * *

"Cuddy, where is Cameron?"

"I don't know. We are looking for her. Chase and Foreman said she ran off. She was really upset because of the patient"

House looked worried as can be "She can be so immature so times. Shit Happens"

"Her car is in the parking lot" Chase said - gasping for air.

"Chase check the 3rd a 4th floor. Foreman please check the Lobby and the 2nd Floor. I'll Check everywhere in between. House..."

"I'll Check the roof, I'll get there before she jumps, hopefully" House couldn't believe the **woman he loves** is missing and he is cracking jokes. How shallow could he be?

* * *

Cameron was huddled up in a small ball. Staring out at the city, cars flying below on the busy streets. The wind blowing past her ear as she held back tears. Everything was on her, she choked. She killed someone. Yes, it has happened before, but it was never entirely her fault. Whistling filled the air. Turning around slowly she saw House's face. The whistling stopped. His expression not happy, not sad. Just blank. He walked over to her, and hoisted himself down. A familiar arm patted her back. Cameron opened her mouth. Words didn't come out. Instead she dove her face into his chest and cried her eyes out. House didn't say anything, he didn't need too. For a good hour, they sat there in total silence. She found comfort in his presence. He carefully helped her up and down back to planet earth. Down the stairs she clung on to him, never wanting to let go. 


	9. Chapter 9

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter Nine- Every Doctor Does**

_authors note- sorry it is so short. any longer, I would have ruined the compasssion._

* * *

"Ready to go?" House stared at her. They were off the roof now, standing in the halls of the murky hospital.

"Yes. Let me just use the Ladies room first" Cameron walked off into the bathroom. She was scrubbing her face with the refreshing water provided by the sink. She sure did look like she was crying. Eyes red, make up all over. Why was she taking it so hard? She had lost patients before. This was the first time the pressure was all on her. She buckled. Maybe being a doctor wasn't the best choice. She loved helping people, so she would be a fantastic Nurse. Then she wouldn't be with House. Even if she worked in the same hospital, as a Nurse, House wouldn't give her the time of day. She was getting a little too over the top here. She is a _good Doctor_ and she knew it. Why is she having regrets then? Cameron lost one patient. Every Doctor does. Even House.

* * *

Waiting for Cameron, House met up with thefrantic CuddyHosue told her Cameron was found. They both agreed it would be best for her not to talk to anyone other than House tonight. Cuddy also gave Cameron the rest of the week off to clear her head. House pleaded with Cuddy, if he could get off also.

"Oh come on. She isn't mentally stable. She could of jumped! She needs me!"

"Cameron was planning on committing suicide?"

"Well no, not exactly. Why would anyone dating _me_ commit suicide?"

"There are a lot of reasons whythey would. Thank god she is alright. You may take time off. Dr.House it will be coming off you vacation time. You _WILL_ be on call. I also expect you to come in Sunday, your usual hours. To help out in the clinic. Agreed?"

"I will. Only for Cameron"

"Oh, what a good boyfriend you are!" She put her hand under his chin, and made baby faces. "Keep your phone on Greg. You are on call. And.. see you Sunday" Cuddy walked off into the blackness of the hospital hallway just before Cameron exited the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"Cuddy. She said we have the rest of the week off! Woo hoo! Party!"

"She just gave us two days off of work just like that?"

"For you, it didn't take much talknig into. I had to do some haggling on the other hand. I will be on call the whole time andI have to come in on Sunday."

"You'd do that for me?"

"In return,I expectus to engage in another wild sex romp" He let out a smirk "Come on, lets get you home."

They walked into the elevator holding hands

"For the record Greg, it wasn't wild. I wouldn't exactly call it a romp either"

"Speak for yourself" House lowered his jacket collar revealing a huge bite mark. Black and blue all over.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Greg" She felt the wound with her fingers. Cameron couldn't help but laugh "Maybe if you weren't so rough..."

"Your certainly feeling better" They walked out of the elevator and into he parking lot. He extended his hand for her keys.

"I am driving. Your not in a sane-state-of-mind yet"

Rolling her eyes, she handed them to him.

"One condition, we are going to your place. My neighbors might call the police reporting a noise violation" Cameron said, getting in the passenger seat of her car. House made the biggest grin in the world.

* * *

Arriving at his apartment, she rummaged through his cabinets only finding a box of Cheerios. Luckily he had milk and a couple of bowls, so they had themselves a dinner. Not exactly 5-Star, but it was food.

"I usually eat out" House admitted

"I can tell. You don't eat healthy for a Doctor do you?"

" Pizza or Fast food every night. A little Vicodin the side. I haven't had a heart attack yet. Don't plan to. Then again, I didn't plan to have an infraction in my leg and use a cane" He could tell she was still sad "Are you ready to talk?"

"About today?"

"Yes. You realize it was mostly my fault. I am your boss. I shouldn't of put so much pressure on you. If it makes you feel better, I would of made the same choice and I am a world famous doctor who has one many awards. Like hundreds. I am probably up for the_ Nobel Prize_ as we speak"

"I know. I should of went with my gut.I losta life. I don't think... I have what it takes to be a Doctor: To have so much control over another life."

"Your not God, Allison. You are a fantastic Doctor. When I just started out, I was killing everyone. Not purposely of course... well one time.It takes time. You know why I hired you?"

"Because I have a fantastic ass"

"You are an excellent Doctor. You have enormous potential. You can be the next Henry Grey. You have the brains and intuition. You think outside the box. Cameron, your only problem is you are not prepared Mentally. You will get over this. Don't think twice about being a Doctor."

She got up and hugged him. Putting their dishes away, they decided it was time for bed.

"Allison, rember what I said. Oh, and you do ahve a fantastic ass" he squeezed her behind, and recieved a playful slap in return.

* * *

Allison practically collapsed on his bed. Remembering how thoughtful he had been,she turned over a kissed him, rather forcefully.

"I guess no fun for me tonight" House moaned

Cameron grinned. Their romance was defiantly different. Filled with rude sarcasm and extreme compassion at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter Ten- Checks,Balances, and Mr.Huffles**

_authors note- Great Reviews Guys! I have decided that this fic will only go to about 15 chapters. Don't worry, there is a sequal in the making. Sorry ahead of time for the nurse/hick comment.PS: Another Adult Chapter,I guess._

* * *

"Hello Dr.Chase, Dr.Foreman. Exciting day for you. You two are temporary heads of Diagnostics today and tomorrow" Cuddy said handing them Clinic files.

"Did House die?" Chase gave a look to Foreman. They both smiled.

"Don't I wish. He has the day off for some quality time with Cameron. Cameron needs to get her head straight."

Wilson walked over extending his arms "Fifty bucks Foreman"

"It hasn't been a week! Its Thursday!"

"I am collecting my money early, so you can't squirm away"

Groaning Foreman took out his wallet handing him $50.00

"No tip? And if they break up tomorrow, you get a full refund, and everyone's else's money in the pool"

"Now much is that?" Foreman said

"About Six-Hundred Dollars" Wilson was pleased with himself

"Oh my God! How long can it last?"

"Well Joan from Orthopedics bet Two Months. Thats the highest. No one has much faith huh? Anything past that, I am keeping"

"No you are not. This whole thing is so _uncivilized_. I would expect this from House, not you Dr.Wilson" Cuddy raised her voice.

"Dr.Cuddy, just because you took your money out doesn't mean the rest of us can't have some fun!"

"It is wrong. They really like each other. How would you like it if I bet how many times you are going to get divorced"

"Now thats a _hard_ one. You can't really keep tract of me. I am not going to be working here forever"

"I am going to make sure of that, if you keep it up. If it gets past two months you are going to buy the happy couple something with the money"

"Thats not how it goes!"

"Wilson, I don't like House, but _I like Cameron_. I don't think either of them would be happy if they found out. House just might beat you to death with his cane. I wouldn't put it past him"

"You are going to tell?"

"Not if you promise me if it lasts, the money will be going in their pockets"

Wilson sighed "Fine, I promise."

"Dr.Wilson, Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase, I believe you have some patients to treat"

With that she walked away. Cuddy was a bitch and she knew it. Sometimes, she nagged on people for the right reasons. Cameron is one of her only female friends. It was her job to defend her. Cuddy's beeper vibrated. It was also her job to run this hospital.

* * *

House woke up looking at his sweetAllison rolled up in a ball next to him. He stroked her hair. She was comforting to him. During the time of his staring at her, he barely noticed the strong throbbing in his leg. Coming back to reality, he reached for the Vicodin. When he turned back around, she was awake. Cameron pushed forward, kissing him on the lips.

"Whats for breakfast?"

"I don't know what your planning, but I have an empty fridge"

She moaned, playfully slapping his shoulder. "We have to go grocery shopping"

"I forgot how"

"No you didn't"

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little actually, I just need to get my mind off things"

"What is going to be our sleeping arangements for the next couple of days?"

"You can stay over my place."

"I would rather not. All my stuff is here"

"And all of _my_ stuff is there"

"Well pack a bag. You're staying over here. I don't pay extremely high rents for a Flat in the best part of town if I never plan to be here"

"What a lie. You just don't like my place. Drop me off to get my stuff, then we'll go to a food store"

"I like it, its just hard to move around for me, not enough space"

"Well, sorry. I don't need much space. I live by myself you know"

"Yes you need more space, you have stuff exploding from every nook and cranny"

"Shut up, come on lets get ready"

House waited in the car while she packed a suit case. Cameron got herself into new clothes for the day. Shepacked at least four different outfits, a skimpy black nightgown, an evening dress, three pairs of shoes, make-up, some money, her cell phone, tampons (just in case), and a stuffed pony. Everything but the stuffed pony fit, which was amazing. She shut off all the lights and walked out the door, stuffed pony in hand. He laughed as she shoved the suitcase in back of the car. Mr.Huffles, the pony, rode in front with her.

"Hey, its mini-Seabiscuit. Thank God I traded in my corvette, who would of guess I would have to be giving a Horse a ride. Can he race? I never had much of luck at the track. I lost all my savings once. Stupid horse gave-up at the homestretch" He laughed

"His name is Mr.Huffles and he isn't a race horse. I got him at a Horse Show "

"Please tell me you grew out of the whole, snobby-horsemanship thing, right?"

"I guess you would say that. I had a horse, used to show my freshman year of college. Big grown Trakehner gelding. He died,a long time ago."

"It kind of sucks riding a dead horse, huh? Let me guess your still grieving"

She clutched Mr.Huffles to her chest and didn't say a word. The arrived a Stop-and-Shop holding hands. Cameron grabbed a shopping cart. As the automatic doors opened, House saw hell. Many people, many other couples all shopping. Little kids screaming. Some old people arguing in the corner. House was about to turn around, and limp as fast as he could but... "Oh My God! Hi! I haven't seen you in like so long" Cameron hugged another pretty brunette around Cameron's height. They could be twins but the other one was a little more heavy then Allison. Meeting up with people who you haven't seen in years, just one more thing he could add to the _'why I hate Food Shopping List'_. He leaned against the chart.

"Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Gregory House. Greg this is Sarah a friend from college"

House extended his arm. "Dr.House, its pleasure to meet you" he said in a very monotone voice. He could say a million rude comments. He should of, but for Cameron he held off.

Sarah shook his hand. "Doctor House, I have heard so much about you. You hooked yourself a very famous diagnostician Ally"

"Yes, I sure did" How is the Nursing life going?"

"Very well. I live out in Virginia actually, with my husband. So sorry you couldn't come out to the wedding. Anyway, I am here visiting family. You got your Doctorette?"

"Yes,I am an Immunolgist" Cameron glanced at House who was blankly staring at the wall. "We should get going, nice talking to you"

* * *

They were silent down the produce isle. When they reach the deli, he ordered a pound of Turkey.

"You don't think you could of been more talkative?"

"Hey, I could of said a hundred nasty things. About nurses, about the hicks Virginia. I restrained my self"

Cameron rolled her eyes, grabbing the wrapped deli meat, then making her way to the bakery where she took some freshly baked rolls.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Food"

"I think I'll have better luck shopping with a three year old"

"I think you would too. Lets find one" House looked around

"How about some pasta?"

"Fine"

"Be a dear and grab some sauce, not the cheap kind. I'll get some Linguini. Also go buy anything you want to eat."

Cameron not only got pasta, but a whole cart full of food. He on the other hand came back with the pasta sauce, a package of frozen buffalo wings, extra hot sauce, and a six pack of _'miller light'_

"Your kidding me, right?"

"No. I like buffalo wings, and beer is always good."

"Whatever" she grabbed them, throwing his stuff in. "Last call. Anything else you want?"

"I got all that I need right here" he leaned in a kissed her. She was tempted to deepen the kiss, but not in the middle of a grocery store. On the check out line she whispered some _dirty_ words in his ear. His overall disposition changed. He was no longer bored. As they walked out with their cart, she saw a man identical to the John Doe she lost yesterday walking into the store. This guy didn't have a scar though. After stuffing the groceries in the car, House turned and saw him to. He put his arm around Cameron. The whole ride home she was silent until House intervened.

"Your better then Wilson. He used to have really hard times losing patients. I always told him that medicine will never get to the point where no one dies of diseases because it is not meant to be. We can have the cure to every disease, but people will always die. Sort of a population control. _Checks and Balances_. You save some lives, you lose some lives. With out us, everyone of our past patients would probably have died. Without you"

"Your right. I just don't know why I am taking it so hard"

"You will get dozens of cases of Meningitis in your career. Maybe even some with the same situation as that guy. I know you are going to save them. Most of them, remember checks and balances" He parked the car in his driveway "I'll get your suit case, you get Mr.Huffles and some bags please"

They spent the rest of the day talking on his couch. The more she was around him, the she liked him. House always made her laugh. Cameron made him smile. _Checks and Balances_. They enjoyed a lovely candle lit pasta dinner and watched some TV afterwards. It was approaching eleven a clock at night. She left him on the couch and changed in her nighty. To her surprise, he was in his bedroom, waiting for her. Laughing she crawled next to him. They playfully rolled around, kissing each other atrandom. He took her out of her nighty while she took off his clothes. He perked up when he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. House bit her neck playfully, his hands roaming her body. Then her eyes shot across the room to Mr.Huffles who was against an arm chair. Cameron pushed him off, got up,and took her child-hood toy out of the room. When she came back, he seemed rather angry.

"You frustrate me"

"I didn't want him to be damaged for life!"

"Oh come on, its not _that_ sad to watch. Give me a little credit here"

They both laughed.

"Let me make it up to you" Smiling a kinky smile her hands wondered to his package. Rubbing gently. His face lit-up and he almost lost it right there. She moved her body lower so her face met up with it. He realized, tonight was going to be a very, very long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter 11-Confessions**

_

* * *

authors note: __I am not 100 happy with this chapter. Still read it, you might enjoy it._ _

* * *

House could see Stacy and Cameron talkingby the edge of the roof. The very edge. They were talking rather happily but he could see Stacy had other plans. Just the evil look on her eyes. When Cameron spotted House, she stood up, and began to make her way towards him. Stacy grabbed her arm, and thrusted he closer to the side of the building. Cameron screamed for House. Nasty words flowed off Stacy's toung like an airport conveyor belt. House limped as fast as he could to Cameron's rescue. The faster he moved, the farther away Cameron became. "No Stacy!" Stacy turned facing house.. glazing him over with her eyes. "Stacy.. Please..." he reached for Cameron, desperately, trying to save her. One shove, Stacy had her over the edge, soaring to the streets. House felt a harsh pain on the side of his face._

Back to reality...

Cameron was awake for a good five minutes. She tried to wake him, but he kept telling her to stop. What was worse was he was calling her Stacy. When it hit Cameron, she slapped House hard in the face and stormed off to get dressed. He still had feelings for Stacy. If he wanted to play that way, she was leaving. How dare he still have feelings for her. She left him. Cameron realized she got too attached to House too soon for her own good.

* * *

House woke up, breathing heavily. He didn't know what just happened. He realized the slap wasn't a part of his nightmare, it was actually came from Cameron. Why would she slap him? It came to him, he must of been yelling at Stacy in his sleep. _Shit! _House quickly chugged two Vicodin, got his boxers on, and limped as fast as he could. This time he was going to save Cameron.

* * *

"Allison, don't leave"

"You obviously have feelings for her. You were dreaming of her. We had sex last night, so they were probably dirty dreams to top it all off! How dare you Greg!" Cameron started to cry. Mr.Huffles in hand, she sat on the couch. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't. Something told her to stay.House sat down in the arm chair across from her. He was frantic but he knew to keep his distance, for now.

"I lived with her for Five years. Yes I have feelings for her. Bad feelings. She left me, high and dry. She is controlling. If I did something my way, she was a bitch. Everything had to be _her_ way. Everything had to be perfect.She is just that type of person" House said in a soft voice

"Then why were you calling her name then? If you _hate _her so much"

"I don't _hate _her. But I _don't love_ her, or even like her. I had a dream, a nightmare. She became your friend, then stabbed you in the back. I tried to save you. It was impossible. She took you away from me, right there. In my frenzied state, I told her to stop. Thats the truth." His voice cracked. He was about to cry, she could sense it.

"How did she take me away from you?"

House looked down at his feet "She pushed you off a building. I know she isn't _that_ insane, but she doesn't want us together. She is jealous. I am just afraid, alright"

"About what Greg?"

"That I will lose you Allison. That I will lose you. We moved a bit too fast, now I am attached to you. I don't have regrets... but... You remember when you said, _it doesn't hurt to love?_ Well it does.** I love you** more than I ever loved her. We have been together a whole week, thats the sad part. I was depressed after she left me. Now if I lose you, I don't even know what will happen. Is there such a thing as Super-Depressed? Suicidal?"

She stared into his blue eyes, searching for something to say. She realized that he really did feel the same way as she did. He was just the bigger one to say it. She wanted to confess a lot of things.How without him, she wouldn't be complete. They had been dating for a week. But they had known each other for about a year. He made her smile. She too had grown ultra protective over him. She realized that the first time she layed eyes on Stacy, Cameron wanted to bash her head in. This wasn't about her, it was about the man she loved.

* * *

"**I love you**" she said, super quietly in a whisper breaking the long silence.

"What?"

"I Love you. I love you Gregory House" Cameron practically shouted it this time "When I am away from you, I miss you. When I am with you, I can let my guard down, be myself. Everything has a point, everything is worth while. I never felt like this before. I am emotional after losing a patient. Imagine me if I lost you, someone I love more than anyone."

"Oh, I can imagine you alright and it isn't pretty" House smirked a smile. Cameron ran over the coffee table to him, giving him a hug. They became locked in a deep kiss.

"I am sorry. I-It was an mistake"

"Don't be. We needed this talk"

_"I love you Allison"_

_"I love you Greg"_

"Let me get dressed. Lets go to the shore. Walk on the boardwalk, watch the sunset, then dinner at a nice restaurant. After all it is kind of our one week anniversary"

"Kind of. I would love to go. Let me change into a little something more presentable" she got off his lap just as the phone rang.

The machine read: 'Hello, You've reach Greg House. Uh, I missed your call. Leave your name and number. I probably won't call you back, unless I actually care.'

"Hello, Its Lisa... Cuddy. Dr.House I know you are probably avoiding the phone right now, but I am just telling you there is no big cases, nothing we actually need you expertise. So you are officially off-call for the day. Have fun while it lasts"

Cameron picked up. "Hey Lisa! Its Allison."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, House has helped me a lot. Taught me how to be unsympathetic. I really needed the time to think. Thank you again. Are you excited for tonight?"

"With Luke? Just a little. Don't tell you boyfriend, please. He'll harass me"

"Yes, of course. You have fun tonight, wear protection"

"Ally! You really have to get away from House. And I need to get off the phone. Hospital business. Tell House see him Sunday. Bye Bye, nice talking to you"

"Bye" Cameron hung up the phone. House was back fully dressed. She could tell by the smile on his face, he was listening in from the other room.

"So, what does the ray-of-sunshine have planned fortonight?"

"Is she getting breast implants? Liposuction? No, she isn't _that_ insecure. Let me guess, a hot date?"

"She is playing tennis tonight"

"Her partnermust bea total hottie"

"Shut up, let me get dressed"

* * *

The drive to the beach wasn't that long. Or it didn't seem that way with Allison along for the ride. It was already two in the afternoon. They walked along the boardwalk, telling stories. House began to lay down sticks along the path. He would laugh as he saw the bikers and roller skaters fly in the air, falling to their demise. Cameron reminded him of how childish he was.

"Oh, Oh, Please. I want some ice cream. Oh Please!"

Rolling her eyes, they visited the small 'Carvel' stand. He got chocolate, she got vanilla. Some would say they were opposites, but _opposites do attract,_ you know. They sat down on a bench, just looking at the ocean.

"I have a confession to make" House acted serious

"What? You can tell me"

House smiled a huge grin. "Your ass looks fantastic in that skirt"

"You are really immuture" Cameron took what was left of her ice cream cone and smashed it in his face. She started laughing "You ought to go wash that off"

"I'd rather you lick it off"

"Fat chance. Here, use these napkins"

* * *

The couple happily walked (as far as they could without his cane sinking in the sand) on the beach. They sat down.Cameron leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset. He couldn't resist but kiss her tender lips. She tackled him on the sand, giving him a peck on the lips. The skybecame asdark as the beach was empty. Cameron rolled off of him and stared at the stars which began to appear. A shooting star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish Ally"

"What is there to wish for? I already got what I wanted.. you"

"I wish that I'll always have you by my side" House looked at her "Oh, and that my bite mark from the other night doesn't get infected." Cameron laughed. He always had a way to lighten the mood. They got up and made there way towards the boardwalk. Cameron and House followed the twist and turns towards the town, where they found a nice Italian restaurant. They both ordered the seafood and pasta platter.

"What do you think about marriage"

House almost spit out his food. "Cameron don't you think we're moving a little too fast now?"

"No, no. Just the whole concept"

"It gets you a tax deduction and health benefits"

"And thats all?"

"No, the whole thing, if you really love someone, and want to spend the rest of your life with them.. go get hitched. What about your wedding with Brian? How come I wasn't invited?"

"I didn't know you, silly. It was nice, candle lit. Very small though, only family, some friends"

"You like small weddings?"

"Not really"

"I figured that. If we get married, just because I am a Doctor doesn't mean I am paying for all of it!"

"I am a Doctor too. Gosh, you are such a loser sometimes. But I still love you" She reached across the table planting a kiss "What do you think about kids?"

This time he almost chocked. "You want to have kids now?"

"I am just saying, _what if_ we live together and we get married. Would you want a family?"

"_What if_ I bash you with my cane?"

"Seriously now"

"I guess.. I am open to it. Myself as a father though.. is a scary thought"

"You would be a fantastic father"

"You see my skills with kids in the clinic?"

"They aren't your own kids"

"We don't know that for sure. Sometimes I recognize the mothers" He winked

"Oh, Dr.Gregory House, the _playa_" She laughed

"Hey, I already got a pimp cane"

Cameron started laughing hysterically now. She quickly calmed down"Lets get some cake to take home for some dessert"

* * *

Arriving at his apartment, they shared a slice of double chocolate cake. Being the child he is, House flung a huge chunk of cake, right on her forehead. Cameron was silent as she wiped the cake off her face. Then in rage she tackled him off the couch. She grabbed his cane and flew into the bathroom, shutting the door. As he stared at the ceiling, he could here her laughter. House pulled himself off the floor and limped slowly to the hallway. When he reached the door he let out a fake cry:

"Oww my leg. Ouch, Ouch, it hurts. Allison help"

Cameron quickly opened the door with a concerned expression on her face. House smiled, grabbing the cane from her hand and whisked into his bedroom.

"Your such a character" Cameron laughed as she saw he, spread out on his bed.

"Care to join me Doctor Cameron? My leg could use some massaging"

"You'll get a massage alright"

She jumped in the bed, rubbing his leg. Her grip became tighter and tighter. House let out a yelp. Cameron moved her hands slightly higher, rather, in between his legs. She could feel him squirm. Then she retreated her hands.

"I think I am done for tonight." She laughed as she saw his look on his face.

"You discourage me, you know that?"

"Thats what you get for being such a naughty boy." She threw a pillow in his face. They wrestled each other, rolling around like a bunch of five years olds. Care free. After their mourning talk.. they grew closer. Life without House as her boyfriend was just a memory to Cameron. She had fallen for her boss. House loved her more and more by the minute. _Doctor Cameron and Doctor House, one true pairing_.


	12. Chapter 12

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter Twelve-Overprotective**

_authors note- sorry for the delay, I have been busy, out with friends and such. Doing what you ask? None of your fucking business. Yes I am sorry to say its that time of the month. Like you give a damn.. -juicy_

_teaser- "I love you Allison, and no fucking punk ass bitch is going to do anything to you"_

* * *

The telephone rang. House covered his head with the pillow until the noise would reside. Silence filled the room for a good five minutes, until the pernicious ring started again. Frustrated he picked up the phone.

"You must be _insane_ to be calling me 10:00 am on a Saturday"

"Greg, its Stacy"

"That explains it"

"Mark and I are having a little get together at our house today, around five o'clock. Would you and Allison want to come?"

"Want to? No."

"Dr.Wilson is coming, pretty much most of you _posse_"

"I have a _posse_?"

"Rob, Eric, Lisa..."

"I am not friends with them! Are you kidding? I try to avoid them"

"Just come. I don't want things being awkward between us"

"Ha Ha! OK... bringing my girlfriend to my ex-girlfriend's party. Not awkward at all."

"You know what I mean, stop being a bastard and come. There will be a bar"

"I have a feeling you want me there for the wrong reasons"

"Don't get so full of yourself.. I am over you Greg. Moved on. Besides, your bringing Cameron. Are you coming or what?"

House looked over at Cameron who was sleeping. "Fine.. don't count on me not making a scene"

* * *

Cameron woke up just as the conversation ended.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, who was that?"

"Stacy.. we were invited to a party at her house. Apparently my _posse_ is going to be there"

"Your _posse_?"

"Thats what I said. After much protest she convinced us to come."

"I didn't have much say did I?"

"Trust me, I didn't either. You can tell she is a lawyer. Cuddy will be there, so you won't be bored. And the other two ducklings"

"It doesn't matter, I am never bored around you" she planted a kiss on his lips "I'll cook breakfast. Wait, are we supposed to bring something?"

"I don't have a clue. We can stop by the liquor store and get some wine"

"Alright, I have a bad feeling about this party"

"So do I, if Stacy tries to jump me, you hold her down while I decapitate her with my cane"

"Ha Ha, very funny"

* * *

Cameron and House walked into the party, just staring at their surroundings. The party was outdoors. Mark and Stacy had a very nice house with a perfectly groomed lawn.Most of the party guests were loud and very talkative. Defiantly the lawyer crowd. Cameron was wearing a flirty black skirt, a matching top, black heels, and a fake smile. House the usual get-up we all learned to love. They handed Stacy the wine,said thank you for invited them, and ran off to the safety of James and Julie Wilson by the make shift bar.

"I didn't think you would come" Wilson smiled as he saw his friend

"I got forced into it" House whimpered

"I think we all did. How have things been?" Wilson asked, elbowing his friend

"Very good. Not that its any of your fucking business" House turned his head to Julie and mouthed a 'I am sorry'.

"Nice to see you too, Greg. Allison and I are going to go see Lisa" Julie was already trying to escape the antics of Gregory House. Who wasn't?

"You be good Cameron, I am not going to babysit you!" House yelled as Cameron started to walk off. Cameron turned around and gave a wink.

"Don't think your a little too over protective?" Wilson had a huge grin on his face

"Shut up and hand me a drink"

Wilson sighed handing him a drink "Look over there, its Chase and Foreman in the corner."

"They look scared. Like two little freshman in a party full of seniors" House started to laugh

"Go talk to them, after all they are fellow doctors at what seems to be a mostly lawyer dominated party."

"Hell no, Iget enough of them from work. You want me to socialize?"

"It wouldn't hurt you to learn some people skills"

"It wouldn't hurt, but it would take time. Personally, I am too lazy"

"And all of your time is spent devoting your time to Cameron"

"Pretty much, are you jealous?"

"Far from it buddy" Wilson downed another drink

* * *

Cameron and Cuddy hugged. Julie joined in while sipping on here beer.

"How was it last night?" Cameron asked

"It was fantastic. We had a very nice game and a romantic dinner"

"You had a date? Good for you.Don't get married though, it isn't as glamorous as it is put up to be" Julie smiled

"It didn't go that far" Cuddy laughed "But we had a nice time. I have another date with him actually Monday night. Hopefully I can get out of work on time, probably not with your boyfriends antics. Allison, he doesn't know, right?"

"He overheard our conversation, he knows you went somewhere"

"What did you say?"

"That you had a tennis match. HesaidI was lying andyou were really getting some form of major plastic surgery"

Julie laughed, almost spitting out her drink. Cuddy began to stomp off to give House a piece of her mind but Cameron calmed her down. House was rude. House was arrogant. There was no getting around that.

* * *

As the night went on, more and more people came. Half the part was already heavily intoxicated before the food was even served. Both House and Cameron were on the verge of being tipsy when they decided to stop. Everyone from the hospital sat at a small table where Cameron was doing most of the talking. The couple sat very close together and held hands most of the night. Thefoodwas Italian food, which House boycotted because itwas his dinner for the third night in a row. The vibe at the party was a bad one. Stacy began to get ultra stressed as guests began to dance on tables. Some guests were making out in the spare rooms. High school all over again.How could a small get together turn so wrong? At around eight o'clock Lisa, James, and Julie decided to leave. House left his girlfriend alone to walk the other three out to their cars. What a mistake.

* * *

Cameron didn't know this guy who was talking to her. She didn't want to. He was drunk and had bad intentions. The guy was of average height and build, about thirty years old, and was bald. Not really muscular and not the hottest guy on earth. He still had no restraintsabout hitting on her. She repeatedly told him that she was with someone but he wouldn't back off. When he reached out to touch to stroke her arm, she threw herself out of his reach. House came just in time, grabbing Cameron who actually hid behind her man.

"Dude your girlfriend is totally hot..." the guy slurred

"Dude, your totally drunk" House replied, reaching behind him making sure he could feel Cameron

"What a nice ass.. I'd fuck her any day" he reached out for her one last time. He stopped as soon as House's fist reached his face. He leaned back, taking in the blow. Retaliating he struck House's nose. House lost his cane as was struggling to stand. Chase and Foreman (who were chatting with some girls before) rushed over and held House up, trying to pull him back. Cameron wasdesperatlytrying to holdher boyfriend back. She begged for himto let it go.Not listening to his lover's request House hit the guy hard in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Everyone who wasn't drunk as hell, turned their heads. Most of them knew House from when he was with Stacy and they couldn't belive he beat the crap out of a guy.

* * *

"Greg when you said you were going to make a scene, I thought you were kidding" Stacy said while watching Cameron rinse the blood off of House's face. Foreman and Chase stood in the corner of the kitchen, silently.

"Who the hell knows what that drunk bastard would of done to Ally if I didn't step in. Am I going to have a scar doctor?" House eagerly asked

"Nothing big. Your lucky he didn't break your nose" Cameron's voice cracked "What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

"Allison, calm down. He was just protecting you. House is right, he could of assaulted you" Chase said

"I can fight my own battles, thank you very much" Cameron looked House in the eyes. House was silent, he seemed ashamed for some reason.

"Well, if it matters, the other guy left. He has a swelled up face, sodon't be surprisedif you see him in the hospital tomorrow... " Stacy said taking the hint this wasn't the right time "I think we should leave you two alone" Stacy glanced at Foreman and Chase who walked back outside

"Greg you could of gotten badly hurt! Who knows he could of had a knife or-or-or another w-weapon"

"This isn't some street fight in Harlem.. I know New jersey isn't one hundred percent family friendly but.. I had to. He was hitting on you. I could tell what he wanted and I wasn't going to let him have it"

"I was scared for you Greg"

"The whole reason I punched him was I was afraid._ I love you Allison, and no fucking punk ass bitch is going to do anything to you._ Yes I am crippled, but I'd take a punch for you any day"

"There is no stopping you, is there? Please, never do anything so stupid again" She sighed "Now that your cleaned up lets get you home, you have clinic duty tomorrow"

* * *

After saying their goodbyes they headed to the car. Cameron insisted she would drive home because House was injured. House mumbled a comment about her driving but hopped in the passenger seat without a fight.

"Greg"

"What?"

"Thank you"

* * *

_(The next day)_

When House walked into the hospital he was sporting his battle wound. He saw doctors he barely recognized. He never worked weekends.He spent the day boring himself in the clinic. The whole day so far was boring soat lunch time he needed to talk to somebody. Make the day less boring. His girlfriend and his gameboy were at home. What else is there to do for fun? Suddenly he decided to visit the only doctor he knew worked on Sundays. As much as he knew he would regret it, he walked into her office.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy!" He said swinging the door open. She got up from his desk and walked towards him.

"House, I heard about the fight, I wasn't sure if you were going to come in or not. Ouch, he got you good, did you put something on it so it doesn't get infected?"

"I didn't think of that. First I let every clinic patient, sick or not, touch it. Then I dunked my head in the toilet. To top it all off, I rubbed used tampons all over my face"

"Your too sarcastic for your own good. Why are you here?"

"I am bored. How come the TV's aren't working?"

"The cable company's transformer blew. Should be up by tonight though" She paused "Wait, Doctor Gregory House is coming to me.. because he is _bored_."

"Hard to believe, huh? Don't get flattered, your not entertaining me very much. Can I go home?"

"Just because you go in a little fight while protecting your girlfriend you think you have the authority to leave? You a big shot now?" She saidtalking in a baby voice"What the hell, I have heard you were very good today. No kids cryed after visiting you. No patients complained. You actually deserve it. Wow,I can't believe I am saying this._ Good Job_"

House just stood there, blankly

"Thats your cue to leave"

"I would rather hear about your date you had on Friday"

"House your amazing. The only person I know to graduate med school, with honors, and still have the maturity of a twelve year old."

"Your the only woman I know to graduate med school, with honors, and still wear the same bra size as when you were twelve" House grinned as he limped out the door. Down the hallway he could here her pathetic yelling. He didn't care, he was off to go see his Cameron who was now at her own apartment. Stopping outside the hospital gift shop he stole a single rose to surprise his girlfriend with. How he loved saying it to himself. 'His girlfriend Allison Cameron'. After breaking up with Stacy, House was lonely and miserable. People tried to get him to open up again but he didn't budge. How Allison Cameron barged into and took over his life, he had no clue. The question kept him thinking the whole ride to her apartment. When she opened up the door, she welcomed him with a kiss and a warm huge. As he presented her the rose she gasped. Oh how she loved him. She clutched the rose in her right hand, dragging him through the door with her left.


	13. Chapter 13

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter Thirteen-Housesick**

* * *

_Two whole months_... Wilson couldn't believe it. Hehad refunded the money from the betbut kept a percentage for the promise he made to Dr.Cuddy. What he was going to buy for them he had no clue. Totally two different people. How they could become a couple was astonishing. How it could of lasted this long and still growing strong was bewildering. Wilson folded the two hundred dollars in his pocket and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

A mahogany picture frame inclosed the picture while the glass protected it. The photograph was the newest edition to the fireplace mantel. House couldn't help but stare at it for the last ten minutes. In the picture they were both smiling politely, very adult like. Cameron had her legs crossed and arms draped around him. This photograph was one of the rare pictures that was serious. All the others includedfunny but awkwardposes or faces. One of them was her dancing on a table.In anotherhis toung down her ear. Laughter and Joy was very apparent in all of them. That was how the last two months had been. They had shared many fun times as well as some fights but they always rebounded. Candlelit dinners and walks in park. Lovely evenings at home. How perfect it seemed. A day did not go by when they didn't see each other, when they didn't love each other. They were incapable of being separated.

* * *

When Cameron walked through the door he placed the picture down and greeted her with a kiss. Cameron,Chase, and Foreman had meeting with administration after work so she was late.

"They want us to fly out to Cedars-Sinai Hospital for a conference/trainingon infectious disease. I know its last minute. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and be coming back Wednesday night"

"Wait in Los Angeles?"

"I am afraid so."

"Why aren't I going?"

"She needs you at the hospital. Only two of us can go so Foreman is staying here. It isn't manditory"

"Then why are you going?"

"Its a good opportunity and everything is paid for."

"Let me get this straight, you going away for five days to Los Angelesfor a conference. Knowing how cheap the hospital is your going to be staying in a hotel room with Chase. Hell, probably the same bed."

"Greg, nothing is going to happen. I love you" She kissed him"You trust me right?"

"I trust you, just not Chase. From the moment he met you he was ready and willing to groupe you on the spot. He is a typical guy"

"He is a typical friend. Nothing will happen"

"I don't want you to go. Call Foreman up and tell him to pack his bags"

"Your not letting me go get lectured by world class doctors because you think Chase is going to jump me?"

"Chase and you are going to be alone in Los Angeles. You'll get lost, or mugged. He is a fucking richboy who probably afraid to walk across the street"

"I'll hold his hand"

House's eyes were about to bulge out of his head.

"Greg, I am kidding. If you are afraid that something will happen your out of your mind. I am attracted to you, and only you. I am also a grown women who can take care of myself"

"The plane could crash. One of those pysho west-coast doctors could kidnap you"

"You have really lost it.I am going and thats final!" she yelled

"No your not"

"Your just worried"

"Guilty as charged"

"I can take care of myself! Your too overprotective. Just let me.."

"Go? I can't"

"You don't have a fucking rope tied around my neck. I am your girlfriend, not your property"

"Why do you have to be so rebellious.. what are you stilla teenager? If I say you can go, would you stay? Is that how you play this little game? You do the opposite of what I say?"

"Your just too.." _arrogant, selfish, old_ were just a few of the words that flew threw her mind "Never mind! Gregory House you are just to stubborn sometimes. I am going back to my place. With God as my witness I will be on that plane tomorrow morning. Good Bye!" she slammed the door and stomped off to her car. As she drove off, she wanted to turn around. _She wanted to apologize and say how she loved him_. She just kept driving. He was going to have to learn the hard way.

House just sat on his couch. _He wanted to apologize and say how he loved her_. He didn't bother to move. He knew it would be best to let her cool off. House picked up the stack of pictures on the table. He flicked through them. How cute she was when she laughed.He wished she could always be happy like in the pictures.He hated seeing her mad. What was he going to do for practically a week without her? He needed her?House slammed them down. He played the piano for about an hour, then went to bed. Tonight he would be sleeping alone for the first time in months.

* * *

When Cameron woke up it was the crack of dawn. She took an extremly quick shower and threw on comfortable clothes.She rushed around her house.Cameron wanted to call House before she left but then she would miss the flight, and thats what he wanted. She grabbed her suitcase and opened the door.There he was sitting on her stoop smiling at her.

"Oops, wrong house. Sometimes I forget where I live. Isn't that funny? I was out all last night partying at bars and then.."

"Greg. Just shut up"

"Wow, your in a fantastic mood. After last ngiht, huh.." he rubbed his neck "I guess I was.. umm.."

"You don't need to say anything. I over reacted. I shouldn't of left like that. I'm sorry. But you are too attached, you have to let me do as Iplease sometimes"

"I don't want to lose you" he got up off the ground.

She grabbed his chin "You never have to worry. Greg, its just a short trip. I'll buy you something special. Maybe send a postcard. Now come on, I need a ride to the airport"

* * *

After a bit of a talk in the car they arrived unharmed to JFK. House managed to carry her bags through the airport. As they reached the security they spotted Chase. He realized it was time to let her go. Cameron and House hugged and shared in a passionate kiss. Chase just looked at the ground wanting it to be over. House whispered something in her ear. Cameron replied with a giggle.

"I love you" Cameron said, letting go of his hand.

"Was that directed towards Chase or me?"

"Your such a loser."

"Be good and have a safe trip. I'll call you."

She smiled and followed Chase through the metal detector. House stood there in the same spot as she left him, just staring. He was interrupted by a group of nuns asking for donations. In typical House fashion he laughed and walked away. Cameron may of softened him up, but _not that much_. He flipped open his cell phone and decided to call Wilson.

"Hey its House"

"I know. Let me guess, Ally is away and your lonely"

"Lets get a drink"

"At a bar?"

"No, out of a garden hose"

"Alright, I'll meet you at Dublin's at five"

"See you then"

* * *

House met up with Wilson at the corner of main street. Wilson encouraged him to walk around town a bit before then went to Dublin's.

"its not going to be fun since were both taken men. No girls tonight"

"Ha. No girls for me. I actually satisfied with the one I have. You on the other hand,thats a different stroy. Slept with any more nurses yet?"

"No, Greg"

"One of the receptionists?"

"No, Greg.. just shut up."

"When was the last time you and Julie actually had... whoa look at that" House leaned his headagainst the Jewelry Store window"I guarantee Ally would like that necklace. Just look at it. Its spectactular"

"Why don't you buy it. I sure she would love it. She'll go completly ga ga." Wilson smiled. The two men walked into the store to get a closer look at the necklace. It had a pure silver chain and a heart pendant. The heart was covered in glistening diamonds. It was jsut right for Cameron. When the cashier told them the price House laughed.

"Greg, she will go crazy for it"

"Six hundred dollars... I am only carrying four hundred right now. I can't"

"Listen I'll give you the other two hundred"

"Now why in hell would you do that? What did you do? I can tell your guilty about something. Spit it"

Wilson handed him the bills "House, just buy it."

"Tell me..."

"This isn't about me, now isn't it. Its about Allison, your girlfriend. You love her. Stop being immature and buy her the necklace"

House nodded to the cashier and payed the bill in cash. When he was handed the necklace, he slipped the box into the safety ofhis pocket. Wilson kept a childish grin on his face the whole time, even when they got to the bar. What a softy House was for her. After a couple drinks Wilson told House about the bet. Wilson apologized the best he could. Despite Wilson's effortshe was mad. House let out some nasty words about Wilson and chugged down another drink. How his coworkers ever became doctors was amazing. House then ranted on and on about how inconsiderate everyone is for the whole night.

* * *

Chase was having a horrible time. Cameron was barely talking, and when she did it was about House. How anyone could like that man was beyond him. Chase didn't bother anymore. Thankfully when they reached LA he was able to find other social interaction with the other doctors. After the conference they went to a bar where Cameron refused to drink. The girl was homesick and it was just the first night. Maybe she was really Housesick.

* * *

_Please review guys! I know not the most exciting chapter, but much better to come. _


	14. Chapter 14

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter Fourteen- Big Steps**

_authors note- I have three items of good news:_

_-House Season 1is coming out on DVD August 30th (everyone buy it)_

_-Season2 is starting September 13th(everyone watch it)_

_-This fiction is going to be extended to over 15 chapters! (everyone read it)_

* * *

Cameron dropped her suitcase and ran into House's arms. Five days of lectures, hypothetical patients, sight seeing, and Chase had wore off on her. She was tired and _Housesick_. Calling her boyfriend every night from her cell phone didn't give her the fix she needed. The only treatment for her disease was to see him. He leaned her down, catching her lips with a kiss. Just like the movies.Once again, Chase felt awkward. Cameron noticed ever since the start of the trip he had seemed rather bitchy.Was it the fact she was with House?As they walked through the terminal Cameron described her trip, talking a mile a minute. She couldn't help it, she was excited to see House.

"Greg, do you mind giving Chase a ride back to Princeton?"

"I'd rather see him hitch hike. It would be more enjoyable to watch"

Paying no attention to House, Cameron held the back door of the car open for Chase. House stood by the driver's side door with a frustrated look on his face.

"You open the door for him and not for me?"

"Shut up you big baby" Cameron rolled her eyes as she opened his door "Your Majesty"

* * *

"So Chase what did you learn during the lectures?" House said glaring into his rear view mirror.

"Well pretty much the basis was covered. We had some actual cases to diagnose. There was a lady with Gout-"

"- so you flew across country to diagnose someone with Gout. That is rather elementary."

"Well it looked like Gout at first But since some of the symptoms didn't match up we re-diagnosed it to be Osteoarthritis"

"You should of thought of that from the start. Who's idea was Gout?"

"Chase's" Cameron laughed

"Nice way to represent Princeton Medical Center. Did you tell them you worked for Doctor House"

"I believe I mentioned it"

"Shit, way to ruin my reputation, genius"

"Not that is wasn't already ruined" Chase mumbled

"You two stop it" Cameron scolded

"Did you cross the street all by yourself?" House looked at Cameron. She couldn't help but laugh

They reached Chase's town house sooner then expected but no one in the car mind Mumbling a quiet thank you, Chase quickly grabbed his bags out of the trunk. When he got to his porch he turned to waved good bye, but found House's Lexus was no longer there. Sighing he walked inside.

* * *

"Ally can you bring your suitcase to the guest bedroom? Just place it right on the bed there. I have to check on the turkey in the oven"

Cameron took her suitcase from his hands and walked it into the guest bedroom. As she dropped it on the bed she caught a glimpse of a long rectangular package covered in velvet. Right by the box was a red rose. Grasping both the rose and the box in her hands she ran to House, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"What is this?" Cameron said rattling the jewelry box gently

House turned around smiling "Like I would know..."

"May I open it?"

House shrugged his shoulders and started to look around for the oven mitts. Cameron slowly opened the box. When she laid her eyes on the necklace she let out a _huge_ gasp and almost collapsed. It was beautiful in every way possible. She hugged House extremely hard almost ,causing him to drop the turkey. Prying his arms out from under her grasp he put the pan down on the counter.

"Greg, I absolutely love it! I-It is immaculate. I can't believe my eyes.It must of cost a fortune"

"I had to sell Wilson's soul for it. It was worth it."

"Then it must of not been _that _expensive"

House laughed "If you don't like it I can return it for a different-"

"-like it? I love it. What are you waiting for? Put it on me" She was smiling ear to to ear. House delicately clipped the necklace around her neck.Her expressionwas ecstatic. Cameron had never received such an elegant gift. The fact that it was from House made it ten times more special. Throughout dinner she was gleaming.

"What would people at the hospital say if I told them that Gregory House was such a _romantic_"

"They would probably laugh their heads off. Then realize that it could be the sign of the apocalypse"

"I love you" She gazed into his eyes

"And I love you too. But you have to stop staring at me like that" He laughed

"You don't realize how much I missed you"

"Chase didn't keep you company?"

"He did, but not in the way that _you_ could"

"Oh, that sounds kinky. Shall we clean up here and make our way to the bed?"

"Everything sounds kinky to you"

"No, not everything, trust me"

"I want to hear you play piano. You know how much I love hearing you play"

"You are always such a tease"

She smirked and gathered up the plates "You actually didn't burn the food"

"And your ass looks fantastic once again in those tight pants. Sorry, I thought we were playing a game of _'State the obvious'_" she playfully slapped him

House sat down by the piano, fidgeting with the keys. Playing scales up and down. Cameron sat down next to him. He started to play "All Because of You" by U2. His eyes were glued to her face, his fingers to the piano.

"Dr.Cameron, this is your cue to sing"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't sing"

"And I don't play piano. Come on, belt out a note"

"I don't hear you singing-"

"-_I was born a child of grace  
Nothing else about the place  
Everything was ugly but your beautiful face  
It left me no illusion_" He sang rather loudly

She joined in at the chorus "_All Because of You.._". When she sang he played the piano real softly,creating the illusion she was singing a solo. She playfully slapped him again, the third time this night. She couldn't help but pull him close and kiss him. Willingly he deepened the kiss. Taking the hint that they should move onto the bedroom, she carefully unclapsed her necklace placing it safely back in the box.. She knew how rough House was and how devastating it would be if her new gift got broken. Turning off the lights they made they adventured their way into the bedroom.

* * *

Cameron was all ready for work while House was still taking a shower. Everything took longer for him. She eagerly started the coffee. She knew just how he liked his coffee.Cameron knew a lot about him, probably more than anyone else. Smiling she put her new necklace around her neck again. There was no way she wouldn't show it off at work for everyone to admire. She walked into the hallway and collected the paper. At the top it read 'The Star-Ledger' Thursday July 28,2005. "Shit!" she yelled

"Its the newspaper. It comes every morning, nothing to be afraid of" House said. He wasfreshly out of the shower and wearing a new pair of clothes.

"Its the 28th"

"Let me guess your unlucky number?"

"No. I had to renew my lease by the 27th or they will kick me out. Quick, grab me the phone, I'll call my landlord"

"You don't have to renew it"

"You want me to be homeless?"

"You could..." He rubbed his neck "move in here, I guess. Your here half the time anyway"

"_Thats a big step_" she smiled

"If you are willing to do anything you are ready for"

She thought about it for a whole ten seconds. "Yes, I would love to"

"Alright, there are conditions which you must follow though"

He walked back inside his apartment and grabbed a napkin and a pen. On the top he wrote _'Terms and Conditions'_

"You kidding me right?" she laughed

"Requirement numero uno: you must pay half of the rent and bills we share each month"

"No problem"

"Requirement numero dos: no girly crap all over the apartment. Including but not limited to: flowers, tampons, jewelry, make-up, cute little stuffed animals, and clothes. Any bras or panties I find hanging around will be added to my collection"

"Your really a character"

"Agreed?"

"Yes, I agree"

"Requirement numero tres: you must wear the required uniform"

"Which Is?"

"Nothing at all" he smirked

Grabbing his pen she struck out the last requirement. "Where do I sign"

"The bottom"

She willingly signed it and handed him the pen. He signed his name under hers.

"Let me file this in my filing cabinet" he tossed it in a random drawer in the kicthen"Congratulations.. your officially living with me"

"Don't we have to sort things out with the housing department?"

"Yea, yea. Come on we're going to be late for work"

* * *

When Cameron walked into work she was glowing. After sorting House's mail and kissing him good bye, she practically ran to Cuddy's office.

"He asked me to move in with him!" she said out of breath.

Cuddy smiled. She could understand her friend's happiness, because she herself was now going steady with Luke.

"And he gave me this necklace as a gift" Cameron said lowered the collar of her shirt showing it off.

"Wow, thats really pretty. Too pretty for House too afford. He probably held up a bank"

"No he didn't"

"Your right, they would catch him, he can't runaway from the scene fast enough" she laughed "So are you moving in with him?"

"Yes, if everything works out right"

Cuddy hugged her "Good for you. How was the conference?"

"Oh, very good. I learned a lot actually"

"It was worth spending the hospital's money?"

"I think so, I don't know about Chase. He had a puss on his face the whole time"

Cuddy's beeper went off. It was from Wilson "Every time we try to have a conversation this fucking thing goes off. I'll talk to you later"

* * *

"Dr.Wilson"

"Why is House so happy today?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet. But Allison is moving in with him"

Wilson raised his eye brow "Really?"

"Really."

"Good for him then. I suppose you know about the necklace"

"Yes I do, and by the fact that you know, I have come to the conclusion that was the gift you bought for them with the bet money"

"I payed partially for it"

"We're even now. Excuse me, I have some paperwork to file. I would go check up on House, if he really seems happy, like a normal person, I would use the opportunity to my advantage"

* * *

When House walked in the usual meeting room he did seemed happy to Chase and Foreman which blew them both away. They had received a new case of a nine year old girl who have blisters all over her body. That wasn't the topic of discussion in the room though.

"Why are you so cheerful today?" Foreman asked

_Because the one girl I love more then anything in the world has agreed to live with me _"I am cheerful? Just because we ate lunch together yesterday because I had no one else to sit with, and bored out of my mind, doesn't mean you can read me now" He shot a look to Chase "That goes for you too Aussie boy. Don't make assumptions"

Nope, House was defiantly _did not_ turn into a normal human being. At least not now.

* * *

_I am sure my little news I told you at the top made you guys oh so happy! Glad to spread the joy. This week the emmy considerationnomination dvds were sent out to all acadamy members. Today i was so happy when I opened my mail box and saw a House dvd! It includes on Detox and the Pilot! WooHo! _


	15. Chapter 15

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter 15-Be Yourself**

_authors note- Jake Greenville is afictional person as well as the other new names that come up in this chapter. I have no idea if Cameron really grew up in Minnesota, I just know she interned at Mayo Clinic which is located there. _

* * *

House stood there with his arms crossed yelling at the movers. "Move faster" "If You break that and I'll give _you_ a limp" House was just being himself. He enjoyed having authority over people. Thats partially why he took the job as head diagnostician, to boss around the other doctors. He also took the job because he had been rather close with his boss during a period in his life. It wasn't anything sexual just a friendship. They went to college together and both became doctors. She was there when he was suffering with his leg. House actually _liked_ her. Would he admit that? Never. He watched Cameron carry the boxes into the trunk of her car. "Allison I am not paying them for nothing. Let _them_ perform the manual labor"

She just laughed. Sometimes that was the only response you could give that man.

"Anything we should tell them to deliver to the apartment?" He asked

"Just my bed and the dresser. Everything else can go right to Public Storage"

"Why do you want to keep the whole bed?"

"Its imported from Europe. It would be a shame to have it sit in storage"

"Because everything from Europe is _special_. Next time any immigrants from Europe come to the clinic, we'll treat them with _real_ medicine" He laughed "Where do you expect the bed to go?"

"Your guest bedroom"

"_Our_ guest bedroom"

She was still in bliss over the fact they were actually living together now. She just leaned against her car with a smile on her face. House limped over to her, kissing her on the lips. In the corner of his eye, he saw the frightening image of his car which was parked next to hers. The whole backseat was filled with piles and piles of clothes.

He ended the kiss much to her dislike "Holy crap, what did you do to my car? How can I drive?"

"I had no more room in my own car and nothing is blocking your view of the road so you can drive. Stop acting like a four year old"

"Four year olds can't drive!" He stuck out his toung "And if I had known you had that much clothes I would of rented another truck. Or a bigger apartment"

"Come on, I would like to get unpacked by tonight"

"And I would like to watch General Hospital, not going to happen huh?"

"What is more important your girlfriend or your soap opera?"

"I'll get back to you on that" He winked and got into his car.

* * *

"Bring the bed, mattress, and the dresser to apartment number 508. It should be unlocked, but if you touch anything I will kill you. Don't put it past me. Take the bed out of the bedroom on the right of the hallway and just take it away. Do that, and I might actually tip you. Vaminos!" He scowled at the movers. Two of the movers exchanged looks and began to lift the furniture. Around the time the movers were finishing up, Cameron had arrived with a pizza pie in hand. With her usual smile on her face, she handed the workers each a slice as they left. She even gave the doorman a slice. Probably wanting to get on his good side now that she was living here. House had the most jealous look on his face.

"I want pizza" he sniffled

"Calm down, there are a few slices left. You have to earn it first"

"May I ask how?"

"You have to help me carry up all this stuff"

"Sorry, I am crippled" he waved the cane in the air "I would be more then happy to carry the pizza though"

She tossed him a box. "Come on, it isn't that hard"

* * *

It became nighttime before all the boxes and clothes were brought up stairs. House was exhausted. He laid face down on the couch as she organized all her clothes and shoes in his only empty closet. When she was done, she pounced on top of his stretched out body. He let out a huge moan. It was the perfect opportunity for a tickle fight. He broke out into laughter and rolled them both off the couch. Landing on the floor put his leg in excruciating pain. House bit his lip and tried to hide it. He wanted to do so much with her, but his leg always held him back. He hated it more than anything. As they frolicked around on the floor, his leg felt like it was about to explode.

"What about my pizza?" He said looking for an excuse to get off the ground

"Thats right. The box is over there. Save some for me, you pig"

"Ha! After calling me a pig you get only the crust"

"And after sharing none of the pizza that I bought, you get nothing in the bedroom tonight" She got up on her toes and looked him straight in eye.

"Fine you won" he hated to admit it

They sat on the floor, unloading the boxes and munching on pizza. He was happily buzzed on Vicodin, which he took while she wasn't looking. He opened up a box, filled with pictures. He was very proud to find a picture of himself on the top of the pile. As he rummaged through he found a picture of a woman who looked like a bleach blonde version Cameron but not as attractive.

"Who is this?"

"My older sister Rebecca. Your going to meet her soon"

He raised one of his eyebrows "Why?"

"She called me the other day. Apparently she is coming to Princeton on the campaign"

"She is a politician?"

"Nope her husband is"

"And he is?"

"Jake Greenville. He is running for Governor"

"Do I have to vote for him?"

"That would help"

"I think I won't, just to piss them off"

She laughed "They just moved to Trenton about a year ago, so don't scare them away"

"Where did they live before that?"

"Minnesota with the rest of my family"

"Thats right" He neatly stacked the picture frames and handed them to her. He opened the next box which revealed Mr.Huffles. House laughed and sat him next to Cameron.

"How come I don't see any pictures of your family around here"

"I don't have any Family"

"Yes you do. Where do they live?"

"Long Island" he muttered

She paused "Don't tell me thats where you grew up"

"Unfortunately, I did grow up there"

She grinned "Thats why you are so sarcastic and garrulous. I should of guessed"

"Are you really that stereotypical? At least I didn't grow up in hick country"

She rolled her eyes "Do you keep in touch with them?"

"Nope. They think I am dead"

"Your kidding me right?"

"I wish I wasn't kidding. They probably assume I am though"

"Do they know about your leg?"

"Yes, I do actually talk to them, on occasion"

"Do they know about me?"

_Oh god _" I haven't talk to them in years. Mycousin didn't even invite me to her wedding"

"Maybe if you would interact with them once in a while. Call them on the phone"

"Not happening. As soon I graduated High School I got as far away as I could"

"Did your father beat you or something?" she laughed

"No! I just don't like them. They love to be in everyone's business. They are annoying as hell"

"I still would like to meet them"

"Before the end of the summer we can drive out to the Hamptons. We'll get a hotel room by the beach. And if my brother is in town, we _might_ visit my family. No promises"

"I would love that! Why does it matter if your brother is in town?"

"He is the only decent human being I am related to"

She smiled "Thats nice to say. Rebecca is coming next week. I told her we would go out to eat"

"Do I have to be nice? Like impress her. Where a suit and tie? Be polite?"

"_Be yourself_ is all that I am asking"

He moved closer to her, kissing her neck

"What are you doing?" She giggled as his hands moved up her body

"Being myself"


	16. Chapter 16

"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"

Chapter Sixteen- For The Best

_teaser-_"_You don't need me, you want me_"

* * *

They had only been living together for three days and he already had accumulated a number of her panties and bras to be added into his _collection_. He had them displayed on top of his drawer. When ever she tried to swipe them he would pick her up and fling her on to the bed. House was a child in a grown man's body. It was early morning and Cameron was up before House, for once. After the last night's activities he was wiped out. Cameron stretched her arms and walked over to his dresser. With a smile on her face, she took what was rightfully hers and hid it in her closet. She started the coffee and made some toast for the both of them for breakfast.

"Good Morning sunshine" she said as soon as he walked into the kitchen

"Why are you always so happy in the morning?"

"Because I know I get to spend the whole day with you"

House kissed her on the lips and made his way for the coffee.

"We are meeting Rebecca on Friday. I was thinking on making a reservation at Frescos"

"Fantastic"

"I have a feeling that was a sarcastic answer"

Without replying he happily took a bite into his toast

"Whats up? You seem rather cranky today" she asked

"Don't I seem like that every day?"

"Today in particular. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm just tired. Not that I mind staying up until midnight having wild sex."

She rolled her eyes"Your not sick of me yet, are you? Your the one who asked me to move in-"

"-No, no. Jesus, Allison I'm just tired"

"I am just checking. Come on, grab your coat. We're going to be late for work"

"That would be a shame. I would hate to be late. I have such the important job of saving peoples lives. Hate to have people wait like that."

* * *

The usual routine did not occur when they arrived at the hospital. Cameron dragged him off to go check on there nine year old patient with the blisters all over her arms. Her condition was getting much worse. House rarely saw patients. He saw them as cases not people. When House walked into the room with Cameronthe little girl'seyes were about to bulge out of her small head.

"Oh come on, my cane isn't that scary. What is scary is your blisters, ouch"

"Who are y-you? She stuttered

House flashed a look towards Cameron "I am your doctor"

"No she is" She pointed to Cameron "A-and those two guys"

"We're all Doctors. It doesn't matter. As long as we get you better.We'll get youback to doing what ever you nine year olds do"

"How come I never seen you before mister?"

"I like to treat my patients in secretly. I am a undercover Doctor"

Cameron slapped her forehead.

"Paging Doctor Cameron. Please report to Dr.Cuddy's Office. Doctor Cameron please report to Dr.Cuddy's office. Thank You" said the intercom

"She pages you over the intercom so you can have your morning gossip-fest? Wow, she is dedicated" House laughed

"What is Gossip?" the little patient asked

"Its when two people talk about other people behind their backs. They like to feel superior"

"Thats terrible"

"I know. I don't have any pity for people like that. You shouldn't either" House said shaking his head at Cameron. She gave him a look and marched out the door.

House looked at his little patient "Its probably that time of month. Dr.Cameron gets very hormonal"

"What time of the month?"

House let out a big sigh.

* * *

"You paged? I was with a patient"

"I need an answer"

"To what may I ask?"

"The job offer I offered to you a couple months ago. Dr.Sykes whois the residing Immunologist on the second floor is retiring next month. I can go over the details with you right now" Cameron nodded "All the benefits of your current job are included. You will get a ten percent increase in salary as well as a new office. You will be head of immunology in the intensive care department. I have already gone over you resume with the board and you are approved"

Cameron took a seat in the chair. She was stunned.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity Ally. But it is also a commitment"

"What about House?"

"Your position will be filled. I'll give you another day to think it over. If you agree then you start your internship Friday"

"Its part time internship right?"

"It replaces your clinic duty, so yes"

"I don't think House would be happy. Neither would Chase or Foreman"

"Dr.Foreman was offered another position as well. He turned it down. Thats not what matters"

"Greg is what matters. I'll have to discuss it with him"

"That would be best. Wait until later please. Wouldn't want him creating a scene" Cuddy smiled

"Do you think I am honestly ready this job?"

"Anyone who can work in diagnostics or even with House without complications will be fine. Trust me"

"I do trust you. Thanks Lisa"

* * *

The tests from the skin biopsy came back revealing that their patient had Dermatitis Herpetiformis. She was prescribed Dapsone in incredibly small amounts which would be taking over the next few weeks. Meaning she would have to be kept in the hospital. House didn't mind, he actually liked talking to little Francesca. What he did mind was Cameron. House could tell something was up with her the whole day at work. He could read her like a book. She had a guilty expression on her face. In the car she was totally silent, just looking out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I had a talk with Cuddy today"

"I know that. May I ask what you discussed? Its obviously bothering you"

There was a pause. Then she muttered out "She offered me the position on head of Immunology on the second floor"

_No, I can't lose Cameron._ "And you refused?"

"No. I didn't accept either. I have to decide by tomorrow"

"How come nothing was discussed with me?"

"She wanted me to tell you"

"Well your not going to take it"

"Why not?"

"I need you. Do you realize without you our department would be driven go straight into the ground. Chase and Foreman.. pff!"

"You don't _need_ me, you _want_ me. I will get Full benefits, higher salary, a new office-"

"You can have my office" He smiled"They will eat you alive on the second floor. They're beasts. No common decency."

"Everyone knows about _us_. No one will bother me. They know they would have to answer to you"

"Am I really that scary?" He smiled "A a couple of months ago you were having regrets about being a doctor. Now you want to work in the ICU? We deal with a couple patients a week. You take that job, your workload will be tripled"

"Yes but in most of these cases the disease is usual rather apparent from the start, which shortens the time I have to spend with each patient. It equals out"

"What about Chase and Foreman?"

"Foreman was offered another job also. He declined"

"Told you he had street smarts"

"Listen, let me just take the internship. Its part time, so I will still be able to work with you. It replaces my clinic duty By the summer I will be working full time"

"Thats not fair, you get out of the clinic and I don't"

"Greg, don't get me wrong, I love working with you. Its just a big opportunity-"

"-which could lead to bigger and better things. Whats next, you going to apply for the position of Surgeon General of the United States?"

"I am an Immunologist..."

"Doesn't matter. I applied, just for kicks, and they rejected me. I cried for weeks"

"You have the maturity level of a five year old"

"Three days ago my maturity level was equivalent to a four year old. At least I am improving!"

"I am taking the job. Its for the best, since we are dating in all. "

"What am I going to do with myself, spending my day working with Chase and Foreman?"

"You'll hire someone to replace me"

"Your implacable" He parked the car and gazed into her eyes for a while. "I will make sure to hire a young, nieve, and attractive doctor. She will be all over me."

"Sure Greg. What ever feeds your Narcissism" She kissed his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter 17- Confessions**

_author's note- after the last chapter, you may be quite surprised with the way this one starts. very short chapter for my standards. It was going to be included in the same chapter as the dinner with Cameron's sister but then it would be too cluttered_.

* * *

"No" Cameron said to her friend with a stiff upper lip

"No?"

"I don't want it"

"You understand how big of an opportunity this is?"

"Yes I do. I don't want it"

"May I ask why?"

"I spent all night, tossing and turning. It doesn't seem right."

"I think you are mistaken Allison."

"You should find a doctor who is suitable working in the intensive care department. Last month I had a break down over losing one patient. God knows what would happen if I worked in ICU"

"You will grow as a doctor"

"I agree with that but I have a feeling it will be very painful process"

"What did House say to you?"

"He said he didn't want me to take the job"

"You listened to him?"

"At first no. Then I realized he had a point..." She looked at her friend timidly "Ialso amfeeling slightly guilty"

"Why do you have guilt?"

"I have a feeling this job was given to me because Greg and I am dating. I am sure you and 'the board' felt that our personal life is reflecting into our jobs. I may assure you, it is not. "

"Why would anyone in there right mind promote someone on the sole purposethat they are dating their boss?"

"I don't know" Cameron got up and made her way to the doorway "I am sorry for wasting your time, Lisa. Thank you though"

Dr.Cuddy shook her head in agreement but at the same time disappointment.

* * *

Cameron walked in the room and all eyes were on her. She sat down with a blank expression on her face. No words were exchanged. You didn't have to be a Diagnostician or a Neurologist or have a specialty in Intensive Care to tell something was bothering her.

"For someone who just been appointed as the new Head Immunologist - well, the new trainee, you don't see so happy" House said breaking the silence.

"I declined"

House didn't know how to respond. He wanted to jump for joy but at the same time he wanted to weep in sorrow. He knew how much he wanted it.

"Cameron, I am so-" Chase said

"-sorry. We know. If you don't mind Dr.Cameron and I need to have a little talk" He glanced at Foreman and Chase who just sat in there chairs "thats your cue to leave ladies. Go check on Francesca. Don't talk to her too much though, that girl asks a lot of questions. I had to explain to her the whole menstruation cycle to her yesterday"

On that note, Foreman and Chase briskfully walked out of the room. Shutting the door tightly behind them.House just glanced at his girlfriend. His sensitive blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"After our talk last night, you seemed so steadfast on taking that job. Why did you turn it down? I am honestly quite happy" he shook his head"No I am not, you deserved that promotion. You should of taken it. Is it because of me? I know I am great and all but there is no need to refuse a job over me. We will still be in the same building."

"Are you really_ that_ self centered?" she sighed "I realized a numerous number of factors last night. For example I am not mentally competent to take on a job working in the intensive care unit. I am way too emotional if you haven't noticed. Also I can't help but have suspension that I was nominated for this job for the wrong reasons. Cuddy first told me about it a couple days after she found out we were dating. Everyone thinks that our relationship is getting in the way of our jobs!"

"Does everyone really?" He took a sip of his coffee "More importantly, do you think the fact that we are dating is obstructing our work performance?"

"I don't. We are adults and its not like we are making out in supply closets"

"Now thats an idea!"

"As my boss, have you seen any slippage in my performance?"

"Nothing that has been caused by our relationship. The only way I can see it effecting our performance was if we.." He paused "broke up"

"What you are saying is, correct me if I am wrong, everyone is expecting us to fail"

"That is how I see it. When we first started out there was even a bet on how long we would last"

Rage struck through Cameron's body like a bolt of lightening. Fast and uncontrolable"Lisa was only using me wasn't she? To get the details. This is like high school all over again"

"I wouldn't be mad at her if I were you. Word is she was the only one who didn't partake in the bet"

"She still offered me the job because I am dating you. So we wouldn't haveany chance on ruining the precious reputation of the hospital!"

"I am not standing up for her or anything, but she wouldn't offer the job to you if you weren't qualified. I wouldn't destroy your little 'friendship' over this. I felt the same way as you do right now when I heard about Wilson and his bet. He was disloyal, dishonest, and an all around bastard. Don't get over dramatic"

"I still can't believe no one has faith is us"

"Fuck what they think. This hospital is a screwed up place. What matters is that _we_ have faith"

"Do you have faith? Do you think we can last long term? I know this is a delicate question to ask..."

House tossed his coffee cup in the trash. _Was she serious? Who asks a question like that? _"I can't predict the future. But if you feel the same way as I do, thenI think we are fine"

"And how do you feel?"

"Would you like me to spill out my _uttermost love_ for you right now? Because I was kind of was saving that for another time"

She laughed "Come on, I think we have patients to treat"

"I think you made the right choice Allison"

"Thank you" She collected her files and walked towards the door "By the way, I do feel the same way"


	18. Chapter 18

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter 18- True Colors**

_Authors Note- I mean no harm in what i say about New Jersey in this chappie.. like I know anything._

* * *

Cameron hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She had just had a good conversation with Cuddy. Everything seemed to be cleared up even though they didn't really have a fight. Glancing over at the clock she panicked. She had less then an hour to get ready. She flew off the couch and raced to the closet. After frantically trying on about five dresses she found the perfect one. Through the mirror she saw House leaning against the doorway. 

"You know they are all black. Just pick one"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't know what to wear"

She moaned and stomped off to his closet. She put together an outfit for him in about two minutes, which was a personal record. Throwing the clothes at him, she then made her next stop to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

"Why do I have to wear a suit?"

"Its a fancy restaurant. Can't you look respectable for once?"

"Feisty now aren't we? PMS?"

"I'll throw this curling iron at you"

"Ouch. Don't get so stressed out. Its a dinner with your sister not the Governor of New Jersey" He laughed

"Real cute. Now please be on your best behavior" She looked at herself in the mirror and touched up her make up.

"If I am a good boy, do I get a treat?"

She walked up to him, seductively giving him a kiss. While her hands were around his waist she felt a lump. Ending the kiss she reached into his pocket and took out a Gameboy.

"You are such the child. I am keeping this until the end of the dinner."

"You thief! Its mine, give it back." he reached for it, but with no luck his hands came back empty.

"If you are good, you will get it back. If not, I'll be happy to donate it to the children's ward."

"Define good" He smiled.

"Grab your keys, we're going to be late"

* * *

Cameron ran up to her sister, with open arms. Rebecca looked just liked the picture only a bit older. Her husband, who also received a hug from Cameron, was tall, had grey hair, and a radiant smile. Typical Politician look. Rebecca turned to House and extended her arm. House kissed her hand. Tonight he was going to try to be a gentleman. 

"Jake Greenville, pleased to meet you."

House shook his hand cautiously. "Doctor Gregory House"

"Why Allison you didn't tell me you were dating_ the_ Doctor House. Its an honor to meet you, I have heard so much about you."

_I wish I could say the same to you sleezy politician. It would be a miracle if you could get at five percent of the votes_. "Thank You. You can call me Greg"

"Your quite an asset to New Jersey health care"

_You can stop sucking up, your not getting my vote. _"I think our table is waiting for us. We could talk more inside."

At the table, Cameron was doing most of the talking. About the hospital and about her relationship with Greg. She talked on and on until the first course came.

"So, Greg, what is it that you do?" Rebecca asked.

"He is a diagnostician. With a specialty in Infectious Diseases, I do believe" Jake said

"Wow, you know a lot. You writing a book about me? I want some of the profits is you are"

Everyone at the table laughed but Cameron. "I don't think there would be any profits." she said with a smile on her face.

"I am sure you would buy it. And maybe Wilson" House shot out.

"Two buyers, sounds like it has a definite shot at the best sellers list"

House leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. She broke out into laughter. House had that power to make her laugh. All he needed to do was to whisper one of his classic houseisms in her ear, and she would laugh on command. House had her wrapped around his finger.

After there main course, the girls went off into the bathroom to 'freshen up'. Which left the testy Doctor and the phony Politician to talk.

"From a Doctors point of view, what do you think people could do to lower the disease rates?"

"I think people should," he paused "stop being so stupid."

Jake raised his eyebrows.

"If you choose to live by one of New Jersey's fine power plants, don't be too surprised in you contract a disease over time or get mutated. If you choose to drink New Jersey's fine tap water, don't not expect to get sick. I know your all pro New Jersey, but lets get serious." House said. Jake tried to protest but nothing came out. "You don't need to comment, I get that expression a lot."

* * *

"So, you never told me if you liked him" 

"He is a funny man, I'll give you that. Very opinionated though"

"Look who is talking, the woman who married a politician."

"I like him better then Brain, actually. There is just something about him. He is not exactly charming but-"

"-he is smart and attractive, in my point of view."

"I am glad you are happy with him. I can tell you are because you have been all over him all night"

"I have not!"

"You have too!" Rebecca smiled. "He hasn't totally won me over yet. There is the rest of the night."

"Have I _ever_ cared what you thought when it came to men?"

"Nopebut you should start now. Yet there is no stopping you when you want something."

"Lets go back now, I don't trust Greg alone." Cameron laughed. When they reached the table they saw the two men. One with a bewildered expression on his face, the other who seemed rather pleased with himself. Cameron sat down and kissed him on the cheek. They enjoyed some small talk during dessert. After Greg and Jake argued over the bill, they left the restaurant. The sky was dark and it began to rain as soon as they stepped outside.

"It was a nice evening you guys." Cameron said standing under House's umbrella holding his hand.

"I agree, we'll have to do it again sometimes" Rebecca said smiling.

"Why don't you guys stay at our apartment tonight?" Cameron said "We have a nice guest bedroom, it just got painted today. "

"Sky Blue" House moaned

"That sounds like a good idea actually, so we don't have to drive all the way to the hotel in the rain. How far away is it?"

"About five minutes from here" House said.

"Alright, we'll follow you in your car. The black Lexus right?" asked Jake

"You know way too much about me" House laughed as led Cameron to his car. On the drive home he wanted to protest, but he knew he was going to have to learn to get along with _other_ people.

"I am very proud of you tonight" She said

"Do I get my Gameboy back or what?"

"First I want some feedback"

He let out a sigh. "You sister seemed very nice. I didn't like her husband very much, but I can deal with him."

"The good news is Rebecca likes you. She says you have a good sense of humor."

"The bad news?"

"It looks like you scared Jake a bit. Only you, Gregory House can frighten the future Governor."

"It doesn't look that good for him in the polls, so I wouldn't say that."

She laughed. Cameron reached in her pocket and surrendered his Gameboy. They reached the apartment around the same time as the others. Cameron gave them a quick tour of the apartment and House played the piano a bit. Cameron lent her sister more comfortable clothes to sleep in and then both couples were off to bed. The night was almost perfect in Cameron's eyes. House was a complete gentlemen (for his standards), her sister liked him, and she had a pretty good time. As she closed her eyes to go to sleep she was grateful. She cuddled next to her boyfriend and drifted to sleep. What a placid ending to a very nice evening. Or so she thought.

It was about eleven thirty when the storm became strong. The lightening was very loud and lit up the room. Every time in struck the more frightened she became. Every since Cameron was little she hated lightening. She would always run off into her parents room and cry. All grown up, the only one who could comfort her was Greg. Every time the lightening hit, she gripped on to him tighter and tighter. She closed her eyes and hoped the storm would be over soon.

House woke up to the lovely feeling of nails being dug into his back. He turned over and found his sweet Cameron on the verge of tears. Remembering how badly she was afraid of storms he sat up. He pulled her closer to him and held her tightly against his side. His whispered to her_ 'How he would never let anything happen to her'._ In his arms she felt safe. Cameron dozed off to sleep, but House still held on to her.

The storm woke Rebecca up. Living with her sister for eighteen years she knew that she was deathly afraid of thunder. Rebecca tip-toed into the hallway and peeked in House and Cameron's bedroom door. Inside she saw Greg cradling her sister to sleep. As she shut the door, Rebecca realized that House had indeed won her over. He wasn't the ill-tempered doctor he seemed in the restaurant. House was a compasionate man.


	19. Chapter 19

**"It Doesn't Hurt To Love"**

**Chapter 19-Spaz and the Scandal**

_I would like to thank _**ilovetuesdays**_who immensely helped with write this. She will be my beta for the rest of the story. The story is approaching the end,but there will be a sequel._

* * *

The end of August was quickly approaching. Cameron had a lot on her mind. As she lay in bed, huddled next to House, she realized something was missing. They needed a change; something to spice things up. It wasn't that she was bored, because there was never a dull moment around him. She just wanted something special they could share. It became apparent that a new addition was needed.

She sat up and shook him gently, "Greg. Come on, wake up."

"Wake me up at ten. No earlier, no later." He turned over and closed his eyes.

"You know what we need, Greggy?"

"Call me Greggy again and you'll regret it," he mumbled.

"We need a pet. Something we can cuddle with and love to pieces."

"What we need is sleep!" he cried.

She threw a pillow at his head. _There's no winning with her, _"Alright, I'm up. And we don't need a pet. They crap all over the place. You have to play with them, groom them, buy them food and toys. It's expensive."

"I am talking about a dog or a cat, not a pony."

"They don't even allow them in the apartment building. Where would we keep it? In the parking lot?"

"House, I'm not dumb. I can name at least five families in this apartment building with pets."

"You would have to walk it outside so it can go the bathroom."

"Not if we get a kitten. They are so cute!"

"Kittens turn into cats. Cats will scratch you. They also have to use a litter box. I refuse to have my apartment smell like shit."

"You're over-exaggerating. What about a puppy? I can walk it twice a day and--"

"Puppies turn into dogs. Dogs trample you as soon as you walk in the door. They leave paw prints and slobber all over the place."

"I'll let you name it. Oh, please!"

"Knowing me, I would probably name it Shitface. That would be interesting, calling the dog in public, now wouldn't it? Or even taking it to the vet," He laughed.

"Just think about it," She gave him a peck on the lips and rolled out of bed, strolling off into the bathroom.

"You have plans today?" He called after her

"I told you last night. I am going to the beach with Lisa," she yelled back, "Only a few more beach days left. You can come if you want."

"Nope, count me out."

"Come on, you'll get a tan"

"I already have a lovely tan. Besides, if I went, I'd also have to make an appointment with Wilson so he can start me on chemo for skin cancer"

"You're such a drama queen."

"Drama queen? Ally, please make a mental note to include that on your 'what not to call my boyfriend list'. It's right up at the top, along with Greggy"

"I like Greggy," She emerged from the bathroom dressed in a polka dotted bikini. He fell backwards on the bed in laughter. She looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"Your bikini," She gave him a look, which he returned, "Oh, it's not you I'm laughing at, it's the polka dots."

She put he hands on her hips, "I think it's cute, but I'll try on the red one."

"I'll help you," he said roguishly, making his way towards her. He tickled her exposed stomach causing her to giggle, and she retaliated with a kiss. They ventured into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. House would later describe their activities 'the most exhilarating time in a bathroom' he had ever experienced.

* * *

House dropped Cameron off at Cuddy's house a little after one o'clock. He didn't mind spending the afternoon alone; he had some shopping to do. He went to the music store and bought some CDs, which he planned to transfer onto his Ipod. As luck would have it, the music store was right next to PETCO. He was riddled with guilt as he walked right past the front door. Stopping, he took a deep breath and turned back around towards the store. Sometimes he was just too nice. 

Walking inside, House nearly threw up from the smell. He looked around with wide eyes. He really wanted to leave, but he had to do it for Cameron. House strolled up to one of the employees. She was a chunky teenaged girl with thick heavy glasses._ Boy, she must get harassed in school._

"Help me out here," he commanded, "My girlfriend wants a pet. But I don't."

"I think you need to sort that out with her," the girl said timidly.

He chose to ignore her, "What kind of pet do you _not_ have to walk, clean up after, or play with?"

"You want something low maintenance?"

"Extremely low maintenance. Preferably something that won't die if I forgot to feed it for a couple days or a couple weeks."

"I would suggest a fish. But you still have to feed it and clean the tank. Unless you get a filter," she suggested.

"OK. I'll take one of those ten gallon tanks over there and a cheap filter. Oh yeah, and some fish."

"No problem, I'll get everything you need. You pick out the fish in the meantime."

She came back with a tank full of rocks, a filter, and fish food. House gestured to some fish he'd taken a liking to, "I want a couple of those colorful fish. The ones in the little bowls"

"I'm afraid I can only let you have one, since they're all males."

"Why?"

"They are Chinese Fighting Fish. If you put more than one in a tank they'll kill each other."

"Really?" House's eyes lit up, "That's so awesome! Can I have two please?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because that's animal cruelty," the girl said timidly.

"Come on, it's their own choice to fight. I won't force them," He paused and sighed, "Fine, I'll keep one in the tank and one in the little baggie. I'll keep them separate, I swear."

"I have a feeling you're lying to me."

"I am. Alright, you win. I'll take that blue one."

When Cameron returned home she found, to her surprise, her loving boyfriend making dinner. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look very tan," he observed.

"Why, thank you. We had so much fun! I wish you could've came!"

"What did you do?"

"We just laid there in the sun, talking. I took a dip in the ocean."

"That sounds fun," he said, voice filled with sarcasm.

She ignored him, "What's for dinner?"

"Salmon. It's only appropriate."

"Why?"

"Check in the living room"

She peeked around the corner and spotted the fish tank. Unable to resist the urge, she rushed over to it and tapped the tank with her finger. She laughed as the fish zoomed around the tank, colliding into the walls.

House leaned against the wall and watched her, "You said you wanted a pet."

"I meant a dog or a cat, not a fish," She smiled, "I love him anyway. He is quite the-"

"Spaz. I know. That's what his name is."

"He is so pretty, I love the blue color. Big tank for one lonely fish, though, isn't it?"

"You can't have more than one, or they'll kill each other," He eyed the look on her face, and his own was one of amusement, "I know, isn't it awesome? The girl wouldn't let me buy two. That's why we are going back there tomorrow, to get another one."

"You would do that to little Spaz?"

"Unlike you, I have faith in my fish. He could beat the crap out of any other fish that even glanced at him funny."

"I'm sure he would," She said, hugging him. "He's a lovely present. Thank you. What would I do without you, Greggy?"

"I refuse to even respond to that name. Change out of your bathing suit, dinner is ready."

After dinner, the couple sat down and watched the five o'clock news. It had become a habit for them to have dinner, then sit on the couch together, and watch the news. Cameron would cuddle up right next to him while they got updated on current events.

Today was much more interesting than usual.

"In an unrelated story," the newscaster was saying, "Edward Vogler has been arrested for reportedly stealing over forty million dollars from New Jersey Department of Scientific Studies. Here is Josh Davis with the report."

Cameron gasped while House cheered, "Serves him right, that son of a--"

The reporter was standing in front of a hospital. Not just any hospital, their hospital.

"Look we're famous!" House said gleefully.

"Shut up, I want to listen!" Cameron said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"By becoming a board member of the New Jersey Department of Scientific Studies, Mr. Vogler, with the help of his accountants, conducted a successful fraud scheme. In doing so, he was able to take forty three million out of the company's bank account. This stayed undetected until Mr. Vogler stepped down in 2004. The missing money was tracked to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the facility behind me. It was received as a donation, which was later refused when Mr. Vogler was forced to step down from the board. We speculate that he had to step down from complications due to an altercation with a Doctor Gregory House. Because of the hospital's ties to him, they are currently under government investigation. Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Hospital Administrator, has scheduled a press conference for later tonight. We will keep you updated. Josh Davis, Fox Five News."

Both House and Cameron were stunned. Cameron got up from the couch and tore off into the bedroom to change into something more presentable, while House wasn't going anywhere, "Get up off your ass, Greg. We're going there, pronto!" she yelled from the bedroom.

"What are we going to do?"

"Among other things, we're going to make sure Lisa doesn't have a heart attack."

When Cameron and House arrived, the hospital entrance was swarmed by media. After presenting their identification badges, they were escorted in by security. Cameron walked very fast, almost at a sprint, but slow enough that House could catch up. They found Cuddy sitting in her office, her head down on the desk.

"At least you have a nice tan for your television debut," House bantered.

Cuddy shot her head up. She appeared to be on the verge of tears, but her voice remained steady, "Thank God you two came, they think we knew that the money was stolen and we took it anyway. We could lose all our government funding. We could close down."

"Well, you didn't know about it, right?" Cameron said reassuringly, walking over and giving her friend a hug. She still smelled like the beach, but she had changed out of her clothes. Her hair was a mess.

"Of course I didn't. He offered to donate $100 million to the hospital. I didn't think twice, we needed it so badly."

"Well, just tell them that at the press conference and you'll have nothing to worry about," Cameron said, rubbing her friends back.

"Press conference? I am in no condition to speak! I'm on the verge of a breakdown! And House, stop staring at me like that or I won't think twice about slaughtering you with your own cane," Her voice was threatening, but she shook and sat down in her chair again, head in her hands. House quickly took a seat in the corner.

"I scheduled it," Stacy called, entering the room and speaking to Cuddy, "It's all over the news. If you want to save the hospital, you are going to have to speak."

"What kind of lawyer schedules press conferences without their client's consent?" House said in a stern voice.

"One who knows what she's doing. It's in thirty minutes, they are already setting up."

"Oh God," Cuddy moaned.

"Stacy, she's on the verge of a breakdown, I don't think she can do that" Cameron said, still hugging her friend.

"I realize that. Which is why we need a replacement. Are there any other board members available?"

"No one is answering their phone," Cuddy mumbled.

"Well, we need someone, and we need them fast. Is there anyone well-known in the hospital right now? It would be best to have someone that the media will recognize."

All three women turned slowly, looking to House.

"What are you looking at me for?" he demanded angrily, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Stacy was the one who spoke, "Greg, we need you to do it. You're a well known doctor and you are also involved with the case."

"But Stacy, I'm too distraught," House covered his forehead with his left arm and pretended to cry. In fury, Cuddy picked up a vase and was ready to throw it at him but Cameron hastily ripped it out of her hands.

"This isn't a joke! Now you get your sorry ass ready because you are going to speak in less then twenty minutes. You are _not_ going to pull any of your stupid stunts now," Stacy yelled, "The hospital's reputation is in your hands."

Cuddy began to shake in anger, looking to House. He took a deep breath, "I don't do speeches. I'm shy."

Both Stacy and Cuddy turned to Cameron, who spoke, "Greg, now isn't the time. Do it, please? For the hospital's sake, and for mine."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll try. No promises that I won't punch out a reporter, though."

Cameron walked over to him and straightened up his collar, then gave him a kiss. Stacy moved to stand with House, and for the next twenty minutes, she went over with him about what he was to say. The only problem was House wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention; he was zoned out, in his own little world. House land wasn't exactly a happy pleasant place. No, it was more of a video game. He was on the last level when reality slapped him in the face.

"Greg, come on we have to get down there," Stacy tugged on his sleeve, "Allison, I think you should stay up here with Lisa and watch it on television."

"Will do," Cameron said kissing House on the lips once more, "Good luck, you'll be great."

The walk down the hallway took forever. Stacy was getting more and more nervous, "Greg, remember what I told you. Please, remember," she pleaded.

"Am I getting paid for this?"

"If you do a nice job, I'll convince Cuddy to give you a bonus," They rode down the elevator, when the doors opened the cameras started to go off. The flashing lights were very bright and made it hard to see.

"Ahh! You won't have anyone to do this speech if I'm blinded!" House yelled, shielding his eyes. The reporters stopped and stared at him as he limped up to the podium, his ex girlfriend at his side.

"Well on that lovely note, let me introduce myself. I am Doctor Gregory House. You may not call me Greg, House, Gregory, or anything other than Dr. House. I am a diagnostician at this hospital with a double specialty of infectious disease and nephrology. I am also the amazingly handsome individual speaking at this press conference this afternoon," Stacy raised an eyebrow, but he continued, "Dr. Cuddy has some very important personal matters to attend to, and will not be joining us."

When Wilson turned on the TV his eyes were about to bulge out of his head. He had known about the scandal that was brewing and he had wanted to go help out at the hospital. Julie convinced him that it would be a circus, and he hadn't gone anywhere. Instead, he'd turned on the TV.

The second he did so, he saw that _House_ was conducting the press conference. At that moment, Wilson got incredibly worried. Why would anyone in their right mind allow him to speak? He never gives a speech without pulling one of his stunts. The reputation of the hospital was in jeopardy, for God's sake.

Every other doctor who tuned into the conference who recognized House felt the same way: Scared as shit. Chase spit his coffee straight across the room. Foreman closed his eyes and wished it was a dream. They all hoped that they could do something to stop him. But they couldn't. All they could do was sit at home, and pray.

"Burt Waller, New York Times. Did the hospital have any knowledge where the donation money was coming from?"

House held himself and his sarcastic nature in check, "The hospital did not know where Mr. Vogler had received the money."

"Didn't you think to investigate? One hundred million dollars is a lot of money for a donation," A female reporter asked.

"It's a lot to you and me. But this guy owns one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the country. We assumed that the money was just pocket change to him. Not once had it crossed our mind that it came from some medical supplier's bank account."

"There is no excuse for not taking the time to investigate where exactly the money came from," Burt blurted out.

House couldn't help rolling his eyes, "This is a hospital. Now I don't know if you know this, but most of our time is spent curing sick people. Saving lives. Would you rather us spend a couple days doing a full scale investigation on Mr. Vogler or saving a little girl's life?"

"How was the donation going to be spent?" another reporter asked.

"A percentage was going to go to cancer research. The rest would go towards basic hospital funding. You know buy more bedpans and hire more nurses. That fun stuff."

"Doctor House, isn't it true that the hospital's board ask him to step down and withdraw his donation?" Burt asked

"You sure ask a hell of a lot of questions don't you, Burt? And yes, it's true."

"May I ask why he was asked to step down?" a fourth reporter asked, from somewhere across the room.

House took a deep breath, "He had received too much power. He attempted to turn the hospital into a dictatorship. Trying to fire who he wanted to fire. He wanted to fire yours truly. I know hard to believe right? Anyway, since he was only a member of the board he couldn't get his way. He began manipulating my staff to get inside information on me in exchange for job security. I won't name names but, Dr. Robert Chase, that's C-H-A-S-E, gave him enough information to get me in trouble with the board. There was a board meeting in which my job was the topic of discussion. In this meeting he threatened to fire anyone who voted for me to stay. Dr. Cuddy came to my rescue and convinced the other board members to kick Vogler to the curb. Fascinating story, don't you think?"

"If the hospital had indeed known where he got the money from, what action would you have taken?"

"Would've reported him to the authorities. Hell, I would've filled out the police report myself. The New Jersey Department of Scientific Studies actually helps fund us, so why would we let someone steal from them? He is a disgraceful man, stealing money from a organization like that. And you can quote me on that. Any more questions, Burt?"

"No, that's all I need, Dr. House. Thank you."

"What about the rest of you?" The large crowd shook their heads in response. "Well, I sure had fun. Excuse me, I've gotta go. It's a Saturday night and instead of drinking and partying, I'm standing here talking to you people."

Wilson, Chase, and Foreman let out a collective sigh of relief in unison even though they were miles apart. House did a good job. Surprisingly. And not just a good job, but a fantastic one. He told the truth and he made Vogler look like a crook. Chase felt a little uneasy about being referenced to as a snitch on live television, but at least the hospital had regained some of its reputation.

House was escorted back into the lobby by security. Stacy patted him on the back in relief, "Great job," she said as they rode up in elevator.

"The best part was that I got to be on television. Did you tell Cuddy to tape it?"

"Why so you can bask in your own glory? I don't believe your ego can get any bigger." Stacy snickered. As soon as the elevator doors opened Cameron almost tackled House to the ground with a hug. She told him how wonderfully he did and how she loved him about thirty times. When she finally let go of him, Cuddy gave him a quick hug. She had a smile on her face as she thanked him and looked as though a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. When she released him from her grip, House noticed it felt strange having her hug him. It was a miracle in itself that she was actually happy with him for once. He just shrugged it off. Why everyone was so pleased with him, he hadn't a clue. All he did was talk.

"Come on, I think we should go out to celebrate," Stacy suggested.

"Sorry, I have to get home, feed my fish." House said.

Cameron laughed, "Little Spaz can wait."

"Going out with all three of you together wouldn't be a reward, it's torture. I would rather Ally and I celebrate at home. Maybe in the bedroom, with some candles. You can give me my very own special reward," House winked at Cameron.

"You're coming and you're going to have a good time," Cuddy said, still smiling, "Now let's get out of here before we get swamped by the media."


	20. Final Chapter

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Love"**

**Chapter 20-Surprises**

Authors Note- It is the end. I would like to say thank you for all the readers/reviewers. I couldn't of done it without the constant reassurance. I have learned so much from writing this so the **sequel** will be a lot better. I look foward to seeing you all review part two.

Thanks a million to my beta, ilovetuesdays.

* * *

"I'm going to go to Jimmy's house for awhile. I won't be long. When I come back we'll go shopping for your birthday present," House called

"Alright, but please feed Spaz on your way out. It really is amazing that he's lasted a month living with us," Cameron said. House quickly fed the fish and made his way towards the door. Before leaving, he leaned over a kissed her, "Happy Birthday. How does it feel to be thirty?"

"You would know, you turned thirty five decades ago." she laughed

"That really raises my self esteem," He pouted, and was out the door.

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the car's dashboard, House realized he had less than two hours to get everything done. He burned rubber down the road, and quickly picked up the cake at the bakery. It was the Labor Day weekend, which meant he and Cameron had been dating for six months. In those six months, he had grown immensely close to her. Not a day went by since when they didn't love each other. 

His thoughts turned to something else, and the butterflies that were floating inside his stomach immediately intensified and his mind was going a mile a minute. _Should he give it to her? Would she reject him? Push him away?_ Shaking his head, House turned up the radio to get his mind off Cameron for a while. "Get in my Car" by 50 cent was playing. Usually, he'd turn to a rock station, but this song was appropriate at the moment. He flew around the corner down Cuddy's street.

Cuddy covered her ears with her hands. _Who the hell would be blasting rap music this time of the day? _She looked outside her window and laughed at the sight of House's black Lexus outside the window. _That man was one of a kind._ She grabbed her things and walked outside.

_"I got no pickup lines  
I stay on the grind  
I tell the hoes all the time  
Bitch get in my car  
I got my 64, ridin' on Dayton spokes  
And when I open that do'  
Bitch get in my car"_ was blaring from his car speakers.

Cuddy gave him one of her famous 'are you serious' looks and hopped in the front seat. She broke down into laughter. He simply grinned and sped off. With boxes of party goods and cases of beer in the back seat, they drove to the park. The party was in the picnic area of the town park. It had a nice view of the pond which made it a perfect place for a little get together. House was very quiet as he set everything up. That was strange, and Cuddy noticed it. Usually, she had to beg him to shut up, but today he was silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing," He snapped, but she could tell he was lying through his teeth, "Alright, something."

"Spill it," she ordered.

"Now, I could tell you, but I don't think I'm going to. None of your business."

"It is alright to talk to people about things sometimes. It wouldn't kill you."

"You never know, I just might burst into flames. You'd be happy about that, wouldn't you?"

She flashed him a look. He sat down and heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I bought Ally a birthday present, but I don't know if it's the right time."

Cuddy gave him a confused look. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He saw this, and continued, "Let's just say I needed to use all of the bonus money you gave me and then some."

She put down the string of lights she was hanging up and sat beside him, "Is this a_ big _present?"

"Not in mass or volume. But yeah, in a sense, it is _big_."

Suddenly, it hit Cuddy like a ton of bricks what he was talking about. She tried not to let the surprise show on her face, "I know what you mean."

"How do you think she will um…answer?"

She smiled, "If you are hinting on what I think you are, I think she will be the happiest girl in the world. She never stops talking about you. It's almost obsessive. Annoys the hell out of me sometimes," A smile faintly appeared on House's face, but she continued, "Do you want my advice?"

"No, not really, Dr. Phil," He lied.

Cuddy plowed on despite his answer, "I think it's a great idea. You have it with you now?"

"Nope, it's at home," House turned around and spotted Chase who was carrying a gift, "I better go pick up Ally. People are starting to arrive."

"I won't say anything," She said, helping him get up, "And in case I don't get time to talk to you later alone: good luck. Not that you'll need it."

* * *

"Let's go, the mall is closing," House shouted after Cameron, who was in the bedroom, trying on her fifth outfit. In his opinion, they'd all been damn good, but in her opinion, something was always too small, or made her butt look big, or didn't match with something else. He never knew there were so many things that could be wrong with one's body. 

"The mall closes at nine! It's not even dark yet! Do I look alright?" Cameron emerged from the room, with her hand on her hip.

"You look very sexy," he said quickly, looking her over. Of course, every outfit had been that way, "Now let's get a move on."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked as they walked out to his car.

"We're going to miss the sale! Everything is like 20 off! I'm just going to die if we don't get there in time."

Cameron shot him a concerned look, "Sometimes I really worry about you."

House chose to ignore her comment; they had places to go, people to see. He drove the car at least 50 miles per hour through the service roads. Cameron was scared to death, but there was nothing she could do to slow him down. Being stubborn was one of his lovely qualities and she loved it, most of the time.

Looking over at him, she realized that she couldn't love him any more then she already did. She had convinced herself that it was mentally and physical impossible to do so. He pulled up to the entrance of the park with a smile on his face.

"Now that's strange, they seemed to have moved the mall," he observed casually.

"I have a feeling we're in the wrong place," Cameron said, confused.

"Are we really?" He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go."

They walked through the park. Before they even reached the picnic area they could smell the Bar-B-Q brewing. As the couple came into view, the guests yelled out "Surprise!". Cameron's face lit up as she saw everyone, and having her boyfriend there was just the icing on the cake.

They stayed at the park for hours, laughing the night away. Cameron loved seeing everybody together: All of her friends, as well as her co-workers. Everything went along perfectly until it was time to cut the cake.

The cake was a very elegant chocolate variety, with flowers embroidering the top. House obviously did appreciate its beauty, because he ran his finger up the side of the cake and licked it just as Cameron cut the first piece. She picked up the plate and slammed it in his face. He then took a handful and threw it at her with a huge smile on his face. Cameron ducked so it hit Foreman right on the forehead. Before anyone could even blink a food fight erupted. There wasn't one of the guests not covered in chocolate.

After the party was over and all the good-byes were said, House and Cameron, still completely covered in cake, packed up all the gifts and left.

* * *

Upon arriving home, they both took a shower and cuddled up to each other on the living room floor. House watched silently as she opened her presents. Most of them were clothes and gift cards. 

"These are great, but you're the best gift I have ever gotten," She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Even if you didn't take me out to meet your family like you promised."

"I never promised anything. You're putting words in my mouth. Maybe these will make it up to you," He slipped from her grasp and disappeared into the bedroom. He took a deep breath and shook the negative thoughts from his head. After collecting himself, he reappeared with a stack of gifts.

"You shouldn't have. Really, the party was enough, Greggy," she couldn't resist adding the last. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did I say about calling me that? Whatever, open your gifts, birthday girl, or I'll return them. Trust me, they weren't cheap."

She unwrapped the first present and gasped, "An iPod! Thank you so much!"

"Now you can keep your little paws off of mine."

Inside the rest of the boxes were sneakers and some new tee-shirts. House was apparently tired of her stealing his shirts all the time. She loved each and every one of his gifts, but what she didn't know was that what lay inside the last box would change her life forever.

It was a rather large box, but very light. She opened it carefully and laid her eyes on the only occupant of the big package: a small velvet box. Wide eyed, she looked up at him. House just nodded for her to open it.

Tears of joy streamed down her face at the sight of what was inside; a 1.5 carat diamond ring. The platinum band shined almost as bright as the oval cut diamond.

House's heart pounded. He just stood there and watched her, not knowing what to do. After gathering herself, Cameron flew into his arms. Simply put, it was the best birthday present she had ever gotten.


	21. AUTHOR NOTE

**a u t h o r n o t e**

I know I left my readers a cliffhanger at the end, but have no fear because the sequel is now up! Its called Rules of Engagement and I promise you will enjoy it!

Thank You, Juicy


End file.
